World Tour Halfway Remix
by randompandattack
Summary: A rewritten version of the 2nd half of World Tour starting at the end of the London challenge. Noah isn't eliminated, Ezekiel comes back instead of Duncan, and there is no D/C/G love triangle. Does contain at least one fanon pairing.
1. I see London alternate end

**A/N: So I wrote the first 3 chapters of this story a while back but I never put it online. The basic idea is a rewrite of the 2nd half of World Tour starting with the end of the London episode. After this one every chapter should be one episode long. **

**World Tour Halfway remix **

**Chapter 1**

The Total Drama jet took off from London late at night. All the contestants were back on board and looking rather worse for wear. Most of them looked tired and some seemed rather worried. They were all gathered in the dining room where usually they'd be eating but (to Owen's dismay) they were here because of the last challenge.

Chris was walking back and forth between them frowning. He stayed silent however until Chef showed up along with the masked killer. "I'm disappointed," Chris finally spoke. "Not one of you nine managed to avoid getting captured by the masked killer. I had expected better of you kids after all the crazy stuff I put you through."

Heather scoffed, "Who cares? It was a stupid challenge anyway."

"It didn't even have anything to do with England." Courtney pointed out.

"Plus that intern you've got has some skills." Cody spoke up. "I never even saw him coming. Of course that would be Sierra's fault…" He muttered bitterly.

"It's not an intern." Chris sighed.

"So who is it?" Tyler asked.

"Who cares if it's an intern or not?" Alejandro pointed out. "We still lost."

"Well it's not." Chris said pulling the mask off the masked killer.

"Ezekiel"

They gasped as they saw the teen for the first time since Egypt. His skin looked greenish and he was thin and had a strange look in his eyes. Chef stepped forward to say something. "Found him in the storage compartment home-schooling with the rats."

"I promised him he could come back to the game if he managed not to get caught." Chris glared at Zeke. "But I didn't think that would happen! Come on guys I had expected you to do better than this!"

"Sorry for disappointing you," Gwen said sarcastically.

"Fine, whatever." Chris ran his hand over his face. "Here's how we're going to do this. Whoever I think did the best in the last challenge gets Zeke on their team while the losing team faces elimination." After he said this the contestants all groaned.

"Enough of that!" The host drowned them out. "Team I am so smoking hot managed to avoid capture the longest thanks to Owen and Noah so they get Zeke. Team Amazon you're up for elimination for once."

Team Amazon looked worried when he said this but team Chris didn't look much better. "Chris are you sure it's okay to bring him back like that?" Alejandro asked the host.

"Its fine," Chris said annoyed. "Chef, do your thing." As Chris snapped his fingers Chef grabbed Ezekiel and dragged him to the kitchen. "It'll be fine; just stop bugging me about it. Now team Amazon don't dawdle I want to be in my hot tub in thirty minutes." He said before walking off.

Team Chris headed to first class while team Amazon headed to the elimination ceremony. Well most of them anyway. As one member walked along they were suddenly pulled into the confessional. The lights were turned off and it was quite dark.

"Ahh! What the—"

"Calm down! It's me."

"Oh good." The first person sighed. "I thought it might've been her…"

"We're finally getting an elimination ceremony." The second person said. "So are we still onboard with the plan?"

"Of course," They answered. "It's my plan. I'm long past ready to eliminate her."

"But what about the other two?" The second person asked. "They'll both vote for me the first chance they get."

"There's nothing we can do about them." The first voice answered. "I've tried but she won't listen. Don't worry though I can throw off the last person. That way the worst that can happen is a tie. And you can beat her in a tiebreaker no problem."

"Of course," The second voice answered confidently. "I can't wait to put her and this whole charade behind us."

"We better hurry. Chris won't be kept waiting long. I'll go out first and then you come out a minute later."

A few minutes later both contestants had left the confessional and were now sitting with the rest of their team at elimination. Chris walked up to them and smiled. "So team Amazon, how's it feel to be at the chopping block for the first time?"

"We were here before," Courtney pointed out.

The host frowned. "But for real this time Courtney. Now you've all voted and because I'd like to add a drop more drama to this let's watch and see who you all voted for!" Some of the team looked nervous as he said this but there was nothing they could do.

*Voting*

Gwen: I vote for Heather of course. And Chris better eliminate her for real this time! *she stamps the passport then waves at the camera* Bye bye Heather!

Cody: *he stamps a passport* I vote for Sierra. I just want this whole stalker girl thing gone so I can get on with the game.

Courtney: After careful consideration I've decided to vote for Cody. I mean, it's called team Amazon for a reason. What do we need a guy for? Especially a useless one like him.

Heather: I vote for Sierra.

Sierra: Okay I know Gwen wanted me to vote for Heather but at the last minute Cody asked me to vote for Gwen. He was so cute about it too! I'm sure he must be over her and wants her gone so he can move on to me. I can't wait! *Sierra squeals*

*End Voting*

"And there you have it!" Chris said as the screen went to static. "Courtney, Cody, Gwen and Heather you're all safe! Sierra you're taking the drop of shame!"

He threw a parachute into the purple haired girl's arms. "But…but I don't understand!" She screeched. "Cody? What happened?"

"No time for questions! It's time for you to go!" Chris said shoving Sierra off of the plane. Her scream could be heard for a few seconds as she fell.

"Yes!" Cody stood up and cheered. "I'm free!"

"What?" Gwen looked shocked at the results of elimination. "Courtney you were supposed to vote for Heather!" She said looking over at her new friend. "Why would you vote for Cody?"

"I just…didn't think he was very useful." Courtney shrugged. "You have to admit he's the weakest member of our team."

"He's more useful than you…" Heather muttered.

"Cody is on our side," Gwen told Courtney. "Heather is the enemy." Courtney gave her a look then turned away. Gwen turned to Cody. "And what's with telling Sierra to vote me off?"

"Sorry about that." He apologized. "I just wanted to make sure she didn't vote with you. It was the only way to ensure she'd be eliminated."

"That's so selfish Cody." Gwen frowned.

"Wait let me explain!" But Gwen had stood up and was already walking away. Cody rolled his eyes. "She could've at least let me explain." The tech geek was last to walk away.

*Confessional*

Cody sat in the confessional and sighed. "Well I expected Gwen to be unhappy with me but that went worse than I thought. I wish she'd let me explain. What would she have done if a crazy stalker stole her underwear, put her toothbrush in their mouth and ate her leftover food?" He took a breath.

"But still, I'm so glad she's gone! Now I'm free! Free!"

Just then the door to the confessional (busted lock) opened up and Heather walked in. Cody stood up suddenly at her arrival. "Not quite Cody," She smiled at him. "Now you belong to me."

Wrapping her arms around his neck she suddenly kissed the boy full on the mouth. While Cody's eyes did grow wide in momentary surprise he did not pull away but kissed Heather back. They kissed for twenty seconds enjoying the warm taste of each other's lips before Cody pulled back.

"I've been waiting so long to do that." He gazed longingly into her eyes.

"It was worth the wait." Heather smiled over at him. "Now Sierra can't get in our way and we can be together."

"What about the others?" Cody asked.

"Let's not tell them yet. With Alejandro trying to put the moves on me and Gwen trying to get me eliminated it's not safe yet. Think you can wait?"

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Cody said as he started to kiss her again. His eyes were closed as their kissing intensified and he thought of nothing else.

This was lucky as at that moment Tyler had stuck his head in and looked on shocked. He had merely been passing the bathroom when he thought he heard something and saw that the door was unlocked. He didn't have to push hard before the door was all the way open and he caught Cody kissing Heather in the confessional. His eyes grew wide but he kept his mouth shut and quietly ran back to first class.

Over in the cockpit the confessional video was playing as Chris and Chef watched. "Whoa," Chris smirked. "Now that's how you get some drama started. Wait until Alejandro finds out about this one. Will Tyler tell all? And who's gonna fall? Find out next time on Total Drama World Tour!"

* * *

**A/N: Future chapters will be longer. Reviews are appreciated. **


	2. Greece's Pieces

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed chapter one. I didn't think I'd get such a great response, lot of nice C/H fans out there. Forgot to mention last chapter that there will be no musical numbers. Or at least they won't be mentioned. You can always imagine they're singing at some point, feel free. This chapter is probably the most similar to the actual episode so you'll be seeing some familiar dialogue. Future chapters will have less and less of this. **

**World Tour Halfway Remix **

**Chapter 2**

Heather, Gwen and Courtney sat in economy class as the plane flew them to a new destination. Heather sat alone near the end while Courtney and Gwen sat next to each other talking.

"Losing sucks…" Gwen whined as she rubbed her sore back.

"No kidding," Courtney sighed. "I wonder where Duncan is."

"Wouldn't it have been great if Duncan was in London and we found him?" Gwen asked. "Then he could've come back."

"That would've been awesome!" Courtney nodded. "But why would Duncan be in London?"

The Goth looked taken back. "Good point. I guess London is a pretty random place for us to find him. I wonder where he is?"

"He's probably back in Canada." Courtney answered. "Maybe he got sent back to juvie." This caused both girls to laugh slightly. Heather on the other hand rolled her eyes.

Up in first class the guys were all relaxing. Cody was up there too eating freshly baked cookies talking to Noah and Owen. "These are delicious!" He said chewing on chunks of cookie. "Thanks for inviting me up here guys."

"Happy to have you here buddy!" Owen said before grabbing some of the cookies for himself.

Noah smirked. "We're all friends up here. Right Al?"

Alejandro twitched but tried to remain calm. "Of…course. I know I do not mind. How about you Tyler?"

The jock who was sitting a few seats away looked alarmed as Cody looked up at him. "Oh…yeah! I don't mind. Its cool bro I didn't see anything—I mean say anything!" He tried to laugh it off but Cody gave him a weird look while Alejandro looked on curiously.

_*Confessional*_

Alejandro: Something's going on with Tyler and Cody but I don't know what. Are they in an alliance? No, neither of them seems like the type to do that. Not only that but now I have to deal with Noah. It would've been so much easier if I could've voted him off last episode! From all I've heard about Ezekiel he'll probably be a hindrance rather than a help.

Noah: After last night I know that Alejandro heard what I said about him. Luckily our team wasn't at elimination so he can't get me. I just need to make sure he doesn't convince the others to eliminate me.

Tyler: What am I supposed to do? I saw Cody and Heather kiss and I'm really bad at keeping secrets!

_*End Confessional*_

Just then Chef walked into first class along with Ezekiel who looked much better than he had last night. Most of the green had left his face and with a fresh change of clothes he looked almost presentable.

"Alright home-school you're free to go." The black man said pushing him forward. "Just don't eat anymore rats." And with that he left the room.

The others walked over to him. "Wow Zeke you look much better." Tyler said slapping him on the back.

"Yeah, you almost look normal." Noah smirked.

"Thanks eh! I'm just glad I'm back in the game." He shivered for a moment as if remembering something horrible. "The front of the plane is much nicer than the back. No rats up here…"

* * *

Chris had called all the contestants together around a table and they were now waiting for Chris to announce what they would be forced to do next. "Prepare yourself for challenges of an amateur caliber!" At this some of the contestants looked confident.

"Because we're recreating the original Olympics! And we're heading to the birthplace of the Olympics right now in…"

"Greece!" Courtney answered.

"Wrong! We're going to Rome Italy!"

"Pizza party!" Owen shouted.

"But Courtney was correct," Alejandro said. "The Olympics originated in Greece."

Chris started to tell him he was wrong when Gwen interrupted and confirmed it was Greece. The host started looking through his notes before shouting out. "Interns!" Two guys suddenly appeared at his side. "Everybody should probably hang on to something. Everyone except…you." He pointed at one of the interns. The plane suddenly turned sharply to the right and the intern was thrown out.

Chris looked at the other intern. "You might want to find some info on Greece. Quickly." The intern ran off. "Greece it is. Chef, slight change of plans…" The host walked out of the room.

* * *

After changing course and landing in Greece they all got off the plane. Both teams stood together and waited for Chris to announce the challenge.

"Welcome to the Acropolis in Athens Greece! Home to many of the very first Olympians who, as my intern has informed me, competed naked."

Owen sighed. "Okay, time to drop the laundry…" he started to unbuckle his pants causing the other contestants to turn away in disgust.

"No no no!" Chris objected. "That was just a quirky fact, not an order. There's no reason to be one hundred percent accurate. Stay dressed," he ordered Owen. "Very dressed. We only have to resort to nudity if there's a tie breaker."

He shoved his notes into his intern's hands and walked forward. "Today we're going to do things a bit differently. Since team Amazon is down a player and team me is an all guy team all today's challenges will be one on one matches. Every victory gets you a gold medal. The team with the most gold wins first class tickets to our next destination. Second place wins a brutal elimination ceremony."

"So is this going to be another physical challenge?" Noah asked. "Because I don't do those well."

"Come on guys," Zeke spoke up. "We can do this eh! Now that I'm back in the game there's no way I'm gonna lose!" He started to run forward but suddenly tripped.

"Hmmm," Alejandro frowned. "That's really something I expected of you Tyler."

The jock frowned. "It was really something I wanted to do..."

_*Confessional*_

Noah: Come on Chris! For once, can't we do something mentally challenging rather than physically? This show is rather biased toward athletic people.

_*End Confessional*_

"Our first historical event is a Greece scavenger hunt!" Chris proclaimed as they walked through the lines of pillars. "Inside of the podium of Heracles is filled with maze like rows of huge columns. Players must search through this ancient forest of columns and return with the treasure that awaits you inside. First one to do so takes the gold! So who's going in?"

"Me." Gwen volunteered.

"I'll go first eh." Ezekiel also spoke up.

"Gwen verse Zeke it is!" Chris smiled. He then threw a garbage can lid to each of them.

"Uhh why do we need these?" Gwen asked.

"These authentic Spartan shields will help you in your treasure hunt." Chris explained. "For the treasure you seek is tied to a boar. Good luck to you both. Chef, sound the Spartan battle horn!"

Chef pulled out a kazoo and blew through it. Chris groaned. "That's the Spartan battle horn? For reals? Just…go already." Zeke and Gwen walked off. "The rest of you follow me."

* * *

"Pankration was an ancient Greek martial art with no rules." Chris explained for the second challenge. "Last man standing wins the gold."

Courtney spoke up. "As the strongest Amazon I volunteer to fight for our team."

"I'm pretty sure I'm the strongest," Cody flexed.

Courtney laughed at him. "As I was saying…"

"Does anyone from team I am really really hot want to get involved here?" Chris asked.

"Come on Al! We can take them!" Owen said smushing Alejandro under his arm.

"Wait! I was on the wrestling team in grade school!" Tyler said.

"Then we should make an arrangement," Alejandro said turning to Tyler. "I'll give you my spot if you swear you'll repay me the favor down the road." Tyler gave him the thumbs up. Noah just rolled his eyes and sat back to watch.

"We're gonna destroy you!" Owen said as he and Tyler tried to look tough.

"Sold! Into the ring with all of you!"

"My first Olympics!" Owen said happily. "This is so cool!"

Just then Cody charged the big guy only for him to use his enormous weight to knock his smaller opponent into the air. Courtney looked worried. "Yeah…I hope Gwen's doing better than we are."

Meanwhile Ezekiel had found the bear that Chris was pretending was a boar. "Ahhh!" He screamed as it stood growling menacingly in front of him. The bear hit him across the face twice before jumping on his back.

Zeke could only scream in fright until Cody came flying out of nowhere and knocked the bear off of him. The tech geek looked at the bear who quickly ran away. "Hey thanks for the help Cody. That bear looked like it wanted to eat me eh."

"No problem…" Cody said feeling rather woozy.

Back at the wrestling pit Courtney was trying to punch Tyler who seemed hesitant to fight back. "That's it Courtney!" Heather cheered from the sidelines. "You show him whose boss! Go Amazons!"

"Come on Tyler, just pin her already!" Alejandro complained.

Tyler turned his head toward him. "I don't want to hurt a girl." But as he said that Courtney punched him in the face knocking him down on his back.

"Rawr!"

Cody ran up having made his way up. "Don't worry ladies I'm here to save you!"

Courtney still hopped up on adrenaline turned to yell at him. "Just stay out of my way pipsqueak!"

"Pipsqueak?" Cody muttered glaring at the CIT. "Don't—call—me—short!" In a burst of anger he pushed her out of the ring.

Chris stepped into the ring. "That's two gold for Chris is really really really hot!"

"What? Two?" Courtney objected. "But I beat Tyler!"

"You pushed him to the ground but both you and Cody were knocked out of the ring. And in a world where Owen can win an Olympic medal do the amazons really stand a chance?"

* * *

Gwen managed to get the gold necklace off of the bear to win the challenge. She had waited until the bear was distracted attacking Ezekiel and it didn't even notice her. After Chris confirmed she had won and Zeke had been saved from the bear they moved onto the next challenge.

"Welcome to the hurtles event! The ultimate test of speed and flexibility." Chris told them as they stood on a track lined with hurtles. "Players must leap higher and higher over these hurtles while they race to the finish line. First one across wins the gold. Team Amazon has to use Heather but either Noah or Alejandro can go for team me."

"No thanks;" Noah said stepping back, "I'm good."

Alejandro glared at Noah for a moment before stepping forward. "I have no problem volunteering."

Heather grinned confidently at Alejandro. "Sorry, but I'm fast and flexible." She demonstrated by pulling her leg all the way back to her head.

Owen rushed over to Alejandro. "If we lose tonight, we're going to vote out whoever didn't win a medal right?" To answer his question Alejandro tied his hair back in a ponytail using only his feet. Heather was wide eyed in surprise.

_*Confessional*_

Gwen: No man should be that flexible!"

_*End Confessional*_

Both Heather and Alejandro stood at the starting line waiting for the signal to sprint. Chris stood behind them with a horn. "On your marks…get set…go!" he blew the horn and the two racers started to run.

Both were successfully jumping over each hurdle but it was obvious Alejandro was doing a better job. He started to show off and walk on his hands. "Dude hurry up!" Owen yelled at him.

"Relax my friends everything is under…" But when he turned to look he didn't see the next hurdle and ran into it. Heather sped up when she saw this and crossed the finish line first.

"No!" The Spanish teen cried out in frustration.

"A gold for the Amazons!" Chris said holding up the gold for Heather to take. Team Amazon cheered while team Chris looked very disappointed.

Chris led them to a different area. "Since both teams have tied at two gold we need a tie breaker." Just then the intern from before pushed a cart carrying what looked like two pairs of wings made from feathers. "Chef spent over one hour building two sets of wings out of wax and the feathers we find in the plane's engine."

"One member from each team must strap on the wings and take flight all the way up there." He said pointing to the gold. "Whoever snags the gold out of the sky wins the Olympics and first class passes for their team. Noah will have to go since he was the only one not to participate. How about team Amazon?"

"I volunteer Chris!" Courtney raised her arm.

"And since it's a tiebreaker before you put on your wings please slip into these authentic Spartan battle costumes." Chris said handing out the costumes. "I hadn't expected a girl to volunteer so Courtney you just keep your shirt on." The CIT frowned.

Noah and Courtney came out a minute later dressed in the costumes. Noah looked rather uncomfortable. "Great…more humiliation."

"You're going down!" Courtney said poking him in the chest.

Meanwhile Owen was looking nervous. "This could be a close one…"

"Yes," Alejandro responded. "We need a distraction to slow team Amazon down." He turned to Tyler. "Time to pay back that favor. Please tell everyone what you know about Cody."

At this everyone looked at Cody confused but the tech geek and Heather suddenly looked very worried. Tyler also looked worried before finally spitting it out.

"I saw Cody kiss Heather!"

"And…go!" Chris said starting the challenge.

"What?" Alejandro yelled turning to glare angrily at Cody. His fists were balled up tight.

"Tyler you idiot!" Heather yelled at the jock. "Can't you keep your big mouth shut?"

"What?" Gwen said shocked. "You can't be serious. Cody likes me. Why would he kiss a witch like Heather?"

"More like why would she like him?" Courtney asked. "Cody is just some dweeb." She didn't notice but Noah had taken to the skies as he tried to fly to the gold.

"Now calm down Al!" Cody said backing away as the Spanish teen advanced on him while cursing in Spanish.

"How dare you nerd!" He yelled in English before punching Cody in the face. The brunette fell to the ground as Alejandro continued to punch him. Seeing this Owen, Zeke and Tyler ran over.

"Dude stop!" Tyler yelled at him as he and Owen grabbed Alejandro and tried to pull him off of Cody while Zeke tried to move the tech geek away.

"Don't—hurt—my—boyfriend!" Heather yelled as she kicked Alejandro as hard as she could in the groin.

A look of horrible pain crossed his face before he fell to the ground holding himself. "My kiwis!" he cried out in a squeaky voice.

Just then Gwen noticed Noah was halfway there. "Courtney!" She nudged the CIT and pointed. Without a second thought she jumped into the sky and started to fly after him.

Noah was getting tired and the feathers were falling out of his wings rapidly. Hearing something behind him he glanced back to see Courtney gaining on him.

"Alright that's enough effort from me." He said before his wings gave out and he fell back to the ground. Courtney never even looked back but made her way all the way to the top and grasped the gold in her hand before falling back down and landing on top of Alejandro.

"The Amazons win!" Chris declared. "And the losers will be heading back to the elimination room tonight."

Heather ran over to Cody and tried to help him up. "Cody? Cody, are you okay?" She asked concerned.

He looked up at her. "I'm—I'm okay Heather." He winced. "My face just hurts a lot." She believed him when he said this as a bruise was starting to form on his left cheek where he had been punched.

The others gathered around them (except for Alejandro). "Is it true Heather?" Gwen asked. Cody stood up and grabbed Heather's hand. He wrapped his fingers through hers then looked up and smiled at her.

"It—it is true." She nodded. "Cody and I are together now. I like him…a lot. Anybody got a problem with that?" She asked looking threatening.

"No problem!" Owen said looking scared.

"I'm cool with it!" Tyler nodded.

"I don't care either way." Noah shrugged.

Ezekiel actually complimented Cody. "Nice job Holmes! You scored yourself a girl!"

Courtney didn't care at all but Gwen frowned and looked at Cody. "She's just using you Cody. Heather's evil and she's never cared about anyone but herself!"

Heather looked worried but Cody didn't even blink. "You're wrong Gwen," he told the girl he used to like for so long. "Heather is a lot more than you think."

"Why Heather?" Alejandro asked; his voice still high. "Why would you choose that loser over someone as great as me?"

The queen bee frowned as she looked at the pathetic pile of man candy cradling himself on the ground. "Because Cody actually cares about me. He thinks I'm worth something and he makes me feel special. You on the other hand can't take no for an answer." She stepped on his face with her heel. "No doesn't mean yes, Al. It means no. So do yourself a favor and stay away from me and my boyfriend."

* * *

Hours later both teams were back on the plane as it flew through the night sky. Cody was sitting down next to Tyler in the kitchen while Chef put a bandage over the left side of his face. "There you go." He said finished. "You can take it off in a few days. Other than that your fine string bean."'

As Chef walked away Tyler turned to Cody. "Sorry about spilling your secret to everyone Cody."

"Nah it's cool." He shrugged. "I wanted to tell everyone anyway but Heather wanted to wait. This way is probably easier long term anyway."

Tyler's curiosity got the better of him. "How did it happen?" He asked. "I mean how did you end up dating Heather? We all thought you liked Gwen."

"Well I did," Cody explained. "But after we left Germany I heard her talking to Courtney about how tired she was of avoiding me and after that well…" He looked uncomfortably at his feet. "Anyway I decided to get over her. Since I was no longer trying to talk to her I needed someone else on my team to talk to. Sierra was never any good at conversation so I ended up talking to Heather. You know she's a better listener than you'd think."

Tyler nodded not fully understanding. "Well I don't get it but if you're happy then that's cool. There's no chance that Gwen is right though right?"

"No chance." Cody said calmly. Just then Chris' voice came over the intercom telling team Chris is reallyX4 hot to come to the elimination room. Tyler said goodbye before heading over. "Good luck…"

Tyler, Noah, Owen, Ezekiel and Alejandro sat down and waited after they all voted. Chris appeared looking holding four bags of peanuts. "Welcome team Me. One of you four will not be continuing and will have to take the drop of shame. But who? Let's find out."

"Owen, Tyler, Ezekiel," Chris threw a bag of peanuts to each of the three teens. "All three of you are safe. Noah, you failed your challenge and cost your team the win. Alejandro, not only did you fail but you beat up Cody who is friends with everyone else on your team. So who gets to stay?"

…

…

…..

….

…..Noah."

Chris throws the last bag at Noah who catches it. Alejandro looks shocked at the results. "What? You can't eliminate me! I'm the only real villain you've got on this show! That's why you let me on in the first place!"

"That is true," Chris nodded. "I had expected you to make it all the way to the end. But you did attack Cody and that wasn't cool bra. So it looks like it's your turn to say goodbye."

Chef picked the Spanish teen up and threw him kicking and screaming out of the plane. "You gave him a parachute right?" Chris asked Chef.

"I thought you had." A moment of silence and then they both burst out laughing. Team Amazon walked in. They had been watching from behind the scenes. Everyone but Courtney (who didn't care either way) and Owen (who liked Al) cheered. Zeke high fived Tyler while Cody hugged Heather.

"Well that was dramatic!" Chris said to the camera. "With our biggest villain gone can this show still be interesting or will our ratings plummet?" The host gulped when he said that. "Find out next time on Total Drama World Tour!"

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. **


	3. The EX-Files

**A/N: Holy crap I hated All-Stars. Anyway here's chapter 3. It's longer than last chapter, but perhaps not as satisfying. **

**World Tour Halfway Remix **

**Chapter 3**

Team Chris is really hot sat in the economy section of the plane as it flew them to their next destination. Noah was reading a book, Owen was sleeping, Ezekiel was lying on his back and Tyler was sitting there looking bored.

"These seats really are uncomfortable eh." Ezekiel said adjusting his sore back.

"Try sitting on them episode after episode," Noah remarked turning a page in his book. "Eventually the pain is replaced with a dull ache."

"We just need to win our next challenge." Tyler spoke up. "Then we can relax in first class again."

"But we're here because we lost last time." Noah pointed out.

"Yeah, but at least we got rid of Alejandro!" Tyler said being optimistic.

"I guess that's a good thing." Noah acknowledged. "Now I don't have to keep looking over my shoulder or sleeping with one eye open."

"Hey don't talk bad about Al!" Owen said now that he had woken up. "He was great!"

Ezekiel frowned. "He beat up Cody, yo!"

"And he manipulated a bunch of people. Including you Owen." Noah pointed out to his overweight friend.

"Oh come on guys! He wasn't that bad!" The blonde said but everyone else's facial expression was pretty somber. "Well…at least he was attractive!" Suddenly he realized what he said and covered his mouth with his hands. But it was too late as the other guys gave him a weird look and moved farther away.

The awkwardness was interrupted when Tyler's stomach started to growl. "Aww man I'm hungry. I could go for a burger right about now."

"Me too!" Owen agreed. "I haven't eaten in so long! I think I'm going to faint."

"What are you talking about?" Zeke glared at him. "You can't be hungry. You were the one who ate all our food!"

"Oh yeah," Owen laughed awkwardly. "Sorry about that." The others glared at him with their arms crossed.

* * *

Meanwhile up in first class Heather was relaxing in a comfortable chair pulled way back. Her eyes were closed but she wasn't asleep. They immediately opened when Cody approached her carrying a fruity drink with a bendy straw.

"Here you go Heather, I got your drink."

Heather stretched out her hand and took the drink from her boyfriend. "Thank you Cody." Putting the straw to her lips she greedily sucked the beverage through the straw and into her mouth. When she put her drink down a minute later she realized Cody was still standing there.

"Do you want anything else?" He asked.

She smiled, "Your sweet Cody, but I'm fine." Standing up she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Sit down with me." She said directing him into the chair beside hers. After sitting back down herself Heather used her left hand to hold his hand and her right to hold her drink.

Gwen watched all of this while glaring. "She so has to go next." She said to Courtney who was sitting besides her absentmindedly checking her PDA.

"Heather is a worthy competitor," the CIT said not bothering to look up, "But she poses no threat for now."

"But she's tricking Cody," Gwen said grinding her teeth. "And I hate her! She has to go next."

"Let her have the dweeb. He won't do her any good."

"Cody is my friend," Gwen said shooting an angry look at Courtney. "So I want to help him. Got it?"

A pregnant pause passed. "Sure Gwen, we'll do it your way."

_*Confessional*_

Courtney: Sometimes I just don't get what goes on in Gwen's Goth brain. But she's a decent competitor and not a bad friend so as long as nothing weird happens I guess I'll have to humor her.

_*End Confessional*_

Meanwhile Chris and Chef were playing Chess in Chris' room. Suddenly the plane starts to rock rather dangerously. Neither of the two seemed very concerned. "Plane can use a tune up." Chris commented. Chef nodded in agreement.

The host grabbed a nearby intercom mic. "Attention potential crash victims. Please remain calm as our autopilot is testing some equipment. Snacks are available in the common area for a last meal if you don't believe me."

The remaining eight competitors stood in the common area looking worried. Owen grabs a banana out of the fruit bowl on the table. "You call these snacks? We're all gonna die!" he shoved the entire banana in his mouth.

While Owen was panicking Noah remained calmly assessing the remaining snacks. "What? No vitamin C?" He turned to Cody. "Does Chris want us all to die of scurvy?"

"I'm not sure Chris is aware of what causes scurvy," he answered. "Plus we seem to be facing a more immediate death from a plane crash."

The brainiac scoffed, "That seems highly unlikely. Chris is under the impression the more danger we're in the higher the ratings will be. The plane will set itself a few seconds before we'd all die."

Cody nodded, "Probably, but I don't think anyone told Tyler."

The tech geek was pointing over to the corner where the would-be jock was doing pull ups. "Must…leave…beautiful…corpse!" Suddenly one of his shoes came off and hit Courtney in the back of the head knocking her down.

The lights went out suddenly and Owen screamed. The plane descended at a dangerous speed but then fixed itself right before it landed. Chris and the eight contestants all quickly got out of the plane for their next challenge.

"Everyone welcome to the coolest extra-terrestrial place in the world: area 52!" Chris explained excitedly.

"Area 52?" Gwen scoffed. "Area 51 is where all the cool alien stuff is."

"Even I know that, holmes." Zeke agreed.

"Area 51 is right over that rock there." Chris explained. "We're just outside the border. Why don't you go check it out Gwen?"

The Goth shrugged before walking out past where Chris had pointed. Immediately a red laser beam from out of nowhere shocked her. "Waa-ahh!" She cried out before it stopped and she immediately came back.

Chris couldn't help but laugh as he pulls out a two way radio. "Thanks for the light show colonel! It's great to have friends in area 51 places!"

_*Confessional*_

Gwen: Not cool Chris! Not cool!

Ezekiel: Is this a bad time to mention my fear of alien abductions?

_*End Confessional*_

"Listen up space cases!" Chris said getting their attention back. He was standing in front of a TV screen showing the base's layout. "The five-one is the most highly protected military base in the world, which is why tonight's challenge is going to be so much fun! For me anyway."

"Part one: break into area 51 without getting shot, gassed, plasma rayed or otherwise killed. The place is guarded by elite black ops soldiers so if you get blown up your death will be blamed on a weather balloon accident. Part two: each team must find a genuine functioning alien artifact inside area 51's black box warehouse. You need to find something alien that still works."

"Part three: the winning team must bring their working artifact back to area 52 intact. Last team back faces elimination. And do not get caught over there; rumor has it trespassers get a memory wipe and are transferred to an alien colony where their either become slaves or food." Ezekiel gulped when he heard that. "You have till dawn. Go!"

* * *

The two teams set off heading into area 51. Team Amazon hid behind a rock as they looked over at the warehouse. "Ohhh no," Heather said mocking scared. "Some kind of security vegetable patch." She rolled her eyes. Suddenly a strange look appeared on her face.

She turned to her boyfriend who was standing right beside her. "Cody now really isn't a good time to be flirting with me. Get your clammy hands off of my leg!"

"I'm not touching your leg," he said holding up both of his arms.

Their entire team looked down to see a large lizard had wrapped itself around Heather's leg. All four of them screamed and ran off randomly. The lizard following behind them was suddenly blown up into the air. "Since when do lizards fly?" Heather asked.

"Everyone freeze!" Gwen said slowly. "We are on a mine field."

"Nice job Cody," Courtney scoffed.

"Don't blame this on him!" Heather glared at the CIT.

But Cody himself wasn't listening. Instead he had pulled open his backpack where he had his candy stash. Throwing a handful of it in front of him a nearby mine exploded. "Follow me ladies!" He said before throwing more candy on the buried mines.

The three girls ran behind him as he led the way. "Nice job Cody!" Heather called out to the tech geek before giving Courtney a look.

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes. "I could've thought of that!"

Meanwhile team Chris is really hot were also trying to get in. They all hid behind a rock glancing around for lasers. Ezekiel looked especially nervous. Suddenly a bunny hopped past them toward the warehouse.

"I think it's safe to cross." Tyler said.

Suddenly a laser hit the bunny dead on. It burst into flames and ran past them. "Sure it is." Noah remarked as he watched the bunny run.

"I'll…be on the plane." Owen said sounding nervous.

"G-Guys?" Zeke stuttered. "I k-kinda have this phobia of getting abducted and probed by aliens."

"Really?" Noah asked surprised. The home-schooled teen nodded.

"Dude…its okay. We won't judge you." Tyler said putting his hand on Zeke's shoulder.

"So…can I go back to the plane?"

"No," Tyler shook his head. "You have to go in with the rest of us."

"Noooo!" Zeke cried out as he ran away. Tyler tried to catch him but he slipped through his fingers.

It was then the other three boys noticed where he wasn't heading back to the plane. "Wait Zeke, you're going the wrong way!" Noah called out after him.

Red laser beams shot out at him from everywhere but he was running too fast for them to catch him. Then suddenly he stepped on a mine and was flung into the air. He flew over the fence and landed hard on the ground inside the fence.

"Owww…where am I eh?" He stood up rubbing his head. Suddenly as if activated by his presence a long tube shot out of the ground and hovered over him. The sound of air being sucked out as the tube tried to suck Ezekiel into it. "What?" He said trying to hold onto the ground. "No!" The tube sucked him up and he was pulled through it into the ground.

"Zeke!" Tyler called out running over to the fence. "I'll save you bro!" He jumps onto the electric fence and starts to climb. "Ouch! Whoa that's hot! Oww!"

"Tyler wait!" Noah said running over. "There's a…" he motioned toward an actual entryway devoid of electric fence but by this time Tyler was mostly over the fence. Owen and Noah walked through and once they were on the other side Tyler fell to the ground smoking.

"I'm…okay," the jock says pulling himself to his feet.

"Tyler your smoking."

"What?" He looked confused. "No bro, I don't smoke."

"No I mean you're actually on fire." Noah pointed to his shoulder. Looking down Tyler saw the smoke and patted himself down.

"Okay I'm good. Now let's save Zeke!" He said running off. The other two shrugged then followed him.

* * *

A squad of block ops soldiers left the warehouse in a hurry. The door started to close behind them but was stopped as Heather caught it with her foot. Kicking it open she walked through with the rest of team Amazon behind her.

"Hey it looks like we beat team Chris is really hot," Gwen said looking around.

Just then Tyler ran into the warehouse and knocked Gwen off of her feet. Owen and Noah were right behind him. "Zeke?" He called out looking around in a hurry. "Where are you dude?"

"What's his problem?" Courtney asked.

"Ezekiel got taken," Noah explained.

"By the aliens!" Tyler added. He then turned to Cody. "You got to help us look!"

"Okay," Cody nodded.

"What?" Heather said surprised. "We don't have time for that. We need to find an alien object."

"No time!" The jock said grabbing Heather by the shoulders and shaking her. "The aliens could be dissecting his brain as we speak! We have to save him now!" and at that he let go and ran off in a random direction.

"So…yeah." Noah looked uncomfortable. "We're just going to look for that alien artifact now." He and Owen walked in a different direction from Tyler.

Cody turned to the three girls. "Let's split up. Heather and I will go one way while Gwen and Courtney go the other."

"Who elected you team leader?" Courtney asked. "I should be team leader so I'll come up with a plan."

Heather glared at the brunette. "Cody's plan is fine. Let's stop wasting time and do it already!"

"I agree," Gwen quickly said before Courtney could open her mouth again. The four quickly split into two groups.

"We're not really going to look for Zeke are we?" Heather asked.

"If we see him then yes, we will help him." Cody told her. The queen bee groaned. "Come on Heather, don't you want to show everyone how you're a better person now?"

She sighed. "But being nice is hard…"

* * *

The tube that abducted Ezekiel came to an end in a small metal prison of a room. The home-schooled kid was thrown down onto a chair similar to those used in a dentist's office. "Where am I?" Suddenly metal shot out of the chair and locked his wrists and feet to the chair. "Ahh! Let me go!" He struggled.

From out of nowhere numerous devices came out. Most looked like they were used for torture or dental use. Suddenly a female computer voice was heard. "Initiating G7581 protocol: small."

From out of the ceiling a dome shaped device came down over Ezekiel's head covering it and his eyes. "No! Don't suck out my brains! I still need those eh!"

The whirl of electricity could be seen followed by the sound of Ezekiel's screams. Even outside the metal container it could be heard. Tyler heard it as he ran past. He suddenly stopped and turned around. "That's got to be Zeke. Zeke!" He yelled to the trapped teen. "I'm here to save you buddy!"

He started to punch the wall of the prison furiously. "Never-leave-a man-behind!" He stopped and gasped at the pain running through his red knuckles. His effort seemed fruitless, but that didn't stop him from trying.

Meanwhile Cody and Heather were looking for an alien artifact. Heather had found a strange device that held a swirling green portal in the middle. Curious, she carefully stuck her index finger into the portal. Suddenly the portal pulled her whole hand inside.

No longer curious Heather tried to pull her hand out but failed. Instead her whole arm got pulled in. "Cody!" She called out right before it sucked her head and then her entire upper body into the portal.

The tech geek was only a few feet away from her. While looking for the alien device he had spotted something strange that resembled a giant glowing banana. When he touched his finger to it his finger instantly got burned. Pulling back quickly he sucked on his finger and that's when he heard Heather call out to him.

Turning around he was clearly surprised at what he saw. Rushing over to her he knew he had to pull her out. "Hold on Heather, I got you!" With a certain glint in his eyes he grabbed Heather not by her waist but by her butt and pulled as hard as he could. It was like playing tug of war with something on the other side and clearly it didn't want to let go.

But with one last heave Cody managed to pull Heather free. They both fell to the ground and Heather landed on top of Cody covered in green slime. "Are you okay?" He asked ignoring the pain in his chest where she landed.

"Fine," she said trying to wipe the considerable amount of slime off of her person. "This…is disgusting!" She said trying to shake it off. Cody shielded himself with his arms so as not to get covered with it himself. She soon got it off before turning to her boyfriend. "And you…"

"Me?" Cody said slightly confused.

"Yes you," she said irritated. "You think I didn't feel your hands groping my ass? Pervert!"

"I was just trying to pull you out," he said feeling rather small under his girlfriend's gaze. "Most of you was already in the portal."

"You could've grabbed my midriff or my legs," she informed him. As she clenched her fists Cody gulped. "But I guess you went for the bigger target huh?"

"I'm sorry, it's just…" He couldn't help himself. "You've got such a great ass."

A few minutes later they continued their search for an alien artifact. Cody however had a rather red and painful mark on his face shaped like a hand.

_*Confessional*_

Cody: *still has a red mark on his face* What can I say? It was worth it.

Heather: I like Cody, but sometimes you've got to teach boys their place. I'm no damsel in distress, but if I ever was, I sure wouldn't want to be groped during my rescue.

_*End Confessional* _

Courtney and Gwen were not having much luck. The Goth was searching through a bin of what seemed to be broken objects and non alien artifacts. She'd pick one up, look it over, and then throw it over her shoulder onto the ground.

Courtney found what looked like a large metal robot. Inspecting it from side to side it was only when she laid a hand on it that it seemed to come to life. "Self-defense systems activated: now initiating." A huge laser beam appeared out of the robot's arm. The CIT looked ready to faint at the sight of the enormous weapon when suddenly the weight became too much and the robot broke through the floor and disappeared.

She decided to walk back over to Gwen. "Find anything?"

"Nope," she said throwing more useless junk over her shoulder. "For some reason I thought this would be a lot easier."

"Ha!" Courtney laughed. "They don't put teenagers on TV to do anything "easy" Gwen."

"I guess not," she sighed. "Why don't we try to find Cody and Heather? Maybe then found something. And if not, at least we can rescue Cody from Heather's evil clutches."

The CIT rolled her eyes. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous of Heather…"

"WHAT?" Gwen practically screamed at her. "I'm not jealous of Heather! I hate her. I just want to save Cody from heartbreak."

A thought occurred to Courtney. "Didn't you already break his heart?" Gwen glared at her as they walked. "What? I'm just saying you never cared before when we used to make fun of the little twerp."

Gwen wanted to object to this until she realized Courtney might be telling the truth. The though saddened her and she remained quiet until they found their other two teammates.

"Did you find anything?" Courtney asked Heather but the queen bee just shook her head.

"Hi Gwen," Cody greeted his friend. He then noticed she was frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm…okay. Let's just find that alien artifact." She reminded him.

"You got it," he nodded. Grabbing the nearest box of junk he tried to pull it down. It didn't budge. He pulled harder and when it came loose it knocked him down and slipped all over the floor.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked holding out her hand. Cody took it and pulled himself up.

"Yeah I'm fine." Something in the overturned box of junk caught his attention. Grabbing the side of it he pulled it out. It was a very cool blue electric guitar. "Wow check this out!"

Courtney looked up from her own search to see the guitar. She scoffed, "That's just a normal guitar. We need an alien artifact, not a human one, nerd."

"No wait," Cody said as realization struck him. "This is no ordinary guitar. Isn't this…? Could it be?"

By then Gwen had started to realize it too. "No, you don't mean…?"

"It is!" Cody exclaimed holding the guitar up to the light. "This is Haruko's guitar! From FLCL!"

"You mean it's real?" Gwen asked looking at the instrument as if it was suddenly much more valuable.

"I never thought it was real until now, but it must." He smiled. "It's the same guitar that struck Naota across the head."

Heather of course had no idea what they were talking about but could see where this was going. "So…is it an alien artifact?"

"Yes, or at least it should be." The tech geek nodded. "Haruko was an alien after all."

"Great!" She exclaimed. "Then let's get out of here already!"

* * *

Meanwhile Noah and Owen were looking for their artifact. What that meant was that Noah was looking for it while Owen was searching for food. "I wonder where the aliens keep all their food?" He pondered.

"Why would you want to eat it?" Noah asked. "It's likely toxic to humans."

"But I bet it would taste delicious!" He smacked his lips.

A few minutes later Noah's search drew results. "I found something." He held in his hands a clear cube the size of a soccer ball and inside was what appeared to be a rainbow colored apple. "Looks alien enough for me."

"An apple?" The fat boy drooled. "I love apples!"

"I seriously doubt this is an apple," the brainiac said holding the artifact at arm's length away from Owen. "It's definitely not meant for human consumption."

"Oh you worry too much Noah." Owen said ripping the cube out of Noah's hands. He pulled the top off and grabbed the apple shaped artifact in his fat hands before shoving it whole inside of his mouth.

"Owen wait!"

But it was too little too late as the wide teen had already chewed and swallowed. "Mhmm not bad," he said licking his lips. Noah slapped his hand over his face.

_*Confessional*_

Noah: Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with this guy…

Owen: Noah worries too much! I'm sure it'll be fine!

_*End Confessional*_

"Oh I don't feel too good…" Owen said holding his stomach. He suddenly let out a loud belch.

"Owen…your skin." Noah said taking a step back.

The blonde held up a fatty hand to his face to see his skin had turned purple. "Great pizza pie! Just look at me! I'm the same color as grapes! Oh wow, how good are grapes? I could just eat them forever…"

"Owen focus!" Noah snapped his fingers. "It's probably not permanent but there's nothing we can do about it until the challenge is over. Hey do you hear that sound?"

"What sound?"

"It sounds like someone hitting metal with their fists. But who would be dumb enough to do that?" Noah asked. Owen just shrugged. The two headed over to see that it was Tyler trying to get Ezekiel out of his 'alien prison'.

"Noah! Owen! Zeke is inside of this…this thing! Help me bust it open!"

Noah walked over to the side where he saw a digital pad to input a six digit code. "Hmm…" He rubbed his chin. "I bet I can solve this. He quickly put in a code and the screen lit up. Seconds later the door opened and a wave of steam escaped.

A few seconds later Ezekiel stumbled out. His face had white makeup covering it along with lipstick over his mouth and black circles around his eyes. His hair had been dyed green and pulled down into a mullet.

"Zeke! Your okay!" Tyler said relieved.

"Whoa, what did they do to him?" Noah asked.

Ezekiel's eyes suddenly grew wide as he put both hands on top of his head. "Oh no! I think the aliens stole my brain eh! What do I do now? I still need it!"

"No, I think you still have your brain." The jock told him.

"If you ever had one in the first place." Noah smirked.

"But they did do your makeup. Take a look."

Tyler moved Zeke over to a broken piece of glass on the ground. He looked at his reflection and freaked. "Ahh! I look like a clown! Oh man, my ma is gonna be mad!"

Noah sighed. "Can we please focus? We don't have an alien artifact."

"Well it shouldn't be hard now that we've found Zeke." Tyler said. "It'll be easy with all four of us."

"What, you think I can just hold out my hand," Noah said raising his hand up and holding it open as if to grab something, "And an alien artifact will just come to it?"

Suddenly they heard what sounded like a crash off in the distance. They all turned to see a small device flying through the air. It flew all the way over to them and landed in Noah's open hand.

"What is it?" Owen asked.

Noah inspected the device that fit easily in his hand. There was a button on it. "For the sake of humanity, I hope this isn't what I think it is." He hit the red button and a red energy beam shot out two feet forward. "Yup, it's a lightsaber."

"Holy cow! A real lightsaber?" The jock asked.

"I thought that was only in the movies, eh."

"Apparently not." Noah said casually swinging it around. "But now that we've got it lets get out of here."

The four teens made their way out of the warehouse with Noah carrying the lightsaber. Soon they could see area fifty two where they knew they'd be safe. But that wasn't all they saw. Team Amazon was in front of them and they had their own alien artifact.

"We'll never catch up to them." Noah said already panting from the exercise. "They're too far ahead."

"We gotta try!" Tyler told him.

Just then Chris came into view. He was sitting safely in area fifty two eating a slice of cake. "Cake!" Owen cried out seeing the chocolately goodness. He suddenly picked up speed and ran right past his team toward the cake.

But he was also heading toward team Amazon. "Guys incoming!" Gwen called out. The others turned around to see purple Owen running right for them.

"What the hell?" Courtney asked. "Why is Owen purple?"

"He's trying to stop us!" Cody said. He then pulled the guitar off his back. "Heather catch!" he threw the instrument to the queen bee. "You know what to do!"

Grabbing hold of the guitar she nodded. Suddenly she stopped running and turned to face the charging behemoth. As Owen came close she pulled the guitar back behind her and swung it with all her might.

It hit Owen hard on the side of his face and knocked him to the side on the ground. "Mama…" He said disoriented. Not feeling much regret she ran back to her team who were waiting with Chris.

Heather handed the guitar to the host. He checked it over. "And the Amazons win again!" Courtney, Cody, Gwen and Heather all cheered just as team Chris is really hot arrived.

* * *

All eight contestants and Chris got back on the plane. But just as it was about to take off something else got on too. What Cody never realized when he went to help Heather was the alien device he had touched had made a clone of him. But this clone had green eyes and was evil. It snuck its way onto the plane after everyone was on and hid among the cargo.

Once the plane got into the air Chris started the elimination ceremony. "Team Chris is really really really really hot, not a lot of teamwork going on tonight. Ezekiel, wasting time on a new haircut: not cool. Tyler, running off without your team; also bad. And of course Owen who ate the first alien artifact."

"I have marshmallows here for Noah and Ezekiel," the host said throwing the marshmallows. "So your both safe." As he said this both Tyler and Owen looked nervous.

"And the last person safe is…"

"…Tyler."

The jock caught the marshmallow as it was thrown to him and look relieved. Owen however looked saddened. He turned to the others. "But I thought we were all friends! Why would you vote for me?"

"Sorry big guy," Noah said feeling guilty. "But you're just bringing the team down. We don't need the dead weight."

Purple Owen slouched. "I understand." He took the parachute from Chris. "I'm rooting for you guys! I hope one of you wins!" The three waved goodbye as Owen jumped out of the plane.

As the elimination was over the three remaining contestants walked back to loser class. Noah however pulled back for a moment and took something out of his pocket. It was the lightsaber from the challenge. "I think I'll hold onto this for now." He said before putting it safely back in his pocket.

Meanwhile Chris was having an angry phone conversation in his private quarters. "No it was ridiculous! There wasn't any drama at all! And they voted out Owen. Owen! Can you believe that? Listen man, you've got to do me this solid. I need him! Without any drama this show will sink! Can you hook me up?" There was silence as he waited for an answer. "Really? Nice! Yes, that should definitely get the ball rolling…"

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. **


	4. Picnic at Hanging Dork

**A/N: Another update! Yeah here's chapter 4. Thanks for all the reviews guys. Just to warn you, not only is this the longest chapter so far it also has the most stuff in it. **

**World Tour Halfway Remix **

**Chapter 4**

Tension was high up in first class as the Amazons had themselves an old school stare-down. On one side we have Heather with her arms crossed glaring unpleasantly at Gwen. While on the other Gwen was glaring back just as strongly, perhaps more so and had been for a while now. Sitting right next to her was Courtney who was also glaring slightly at Heather as support for Gwen and rapping her fingers on the armrest.

Blissfully unaware of the whole thing was Cody who was sitting right beside Heather eating a newly baked chocolate chip cookie. "Mhmm! These chocolate chips are still gooey! First class rocks!" He took another big bite and chewed loudly.

It was then that he finally noticed the strained look on Gwen's face. "Want a cookie, Gwen?" He held out a cookie in his open hand. The Goth suddenly looked away from Heather toward the cookie. Deciding she wanted it Gwen reached for the cookie when suddenly Heather knocked it out of Cody's hands.

"Hey!"

"No cookie for her!" Heather told Cody looking cross. "Come with me we need to talk strategy." She grabbed him by the wrist and led him away from the other two girls and sadly his cookies. He watched in horror as the plate fell to the ground and spilled while he watched helplessly. Courtney and Gwen watched them leave.

Once they were out of first class she let go of his wrist. Cody pulled back and rubbed it. "Okay, I'm here. What's the deal?"

Heather composed herself. "We need to talk about who we're going to vote out next elimination."

Cody looked nervous. "But we've been doing really good so far. Ever since Sierra was eliminated we've won both challenges, and we only have to eliminate someone if we lose. So why worry about it right?"

Heather glared; Cody flinched. "I don't intend on our team losing again until merge, but I want to be safe. If we lose again we should know who we're voting off ahead of time. Besides us there's only Courtney and Gwen. So it should be obvious who we'll eliminate next."

"Umm…Courtney?"

"NO! Gwen!" She practically shouted at him. "She's had it out for me since episode one and it's only gotten worse since she found out we're dating. If we don't eliminate her soon she'll definitely find a way to have me kicked off and probably humiliated. You wouldn't want that would you?"

"Of course not!" He reassured her. "But still…isn't there another way? What if we tried to make friends with her? Gwen's reasonable; I'm sure we can work something out."

Heather ignored this completely. "Cody, you don't still have feelings for Gwen do you?"

"What? No! Of course I don't!" Cody tried to convince her. "It's just…hard okay? Voting off friends is hard."

"Well get used to it." Heather answered coldly. "If we want to win this thing you have to look past your friendship with that Goth and help me vote her out." Cody looked like he was going to say something but the queen bee cut him off. "No buts Cody, just do it!" She then turned and walked away.

_*Confessional*_

Heather: I like Cody a lot, but the boy doesn't have a ruthless bone in his body. I have to wear the pants in this relationship. We'd both be dead if I didn't.

Cody: I didn't lie to Heather. It's true I don't like Gwen that way anymore. But planning her elimination? I'm just not ready for that. Is being in a relationship during a season always this much like an alliance or is it just Heather?

_*End Confessional*_

Meanwhile in loser class Tyler and Ezekiel were both sitting on the hard seats while Noah paced back and forth. "Alright boys, we're outnumbered three to four." Noah said to his less intellectually inclined teammates. "We need to come up with a plan to beat team Amazon. Any ideas?"

"Umm…" Tyler paused in thought. "We could try to convince Chris to start the merge early?"

"Somehow…I don't think he'll go for that."

"Just leave this one to me, eh." Ezekiel stood up. "The next challenge is all mine! We'll take the win for sure Holmes!"

Noah slapped himself in the face. "I don't know why I even bother to ask…"

_*Confessional*_

Noah: Why couldn't I have had some semi-intelligent teammates? I guess it's better to have someone dumb but trustworthy like Tyler than someone smart yet evil like Alejandro but still! It looks like it's up to me to come up with something or we're all screwed.

Tyler: Noah has a point. I got to get my head in the game! I promised Lindsay I was going to win this season for us and I'm not going to let her down! You hear me Lindsay? When I get out of here I'll be a million dollars richer! Whoo!

_*End Confessional* _

Chris' voice could be heard coming through the loudspeakers throughout the plane. "All competitors please move to the common area to prep for landing." The remaining seven competitors sat around the two tables in the common area as they waited for whatever crazy challenge Chris came up with.

Meanwhile in the cockpit Chris and Chef were preparing to land when a flashing light appeared. Chef kept pushing a button but it didn't go away. "Uh oh…"

"Uh oh funny," Chris asked, "Or uh oh we're all going to die?"

"The landing gear won't come down." Chef explained.

"How does that happen?" Chris freaked.

Cut to a scene of the landing gear unable to go down because alien clone Cody is sleeping right beneath it.

Chris went out to the common area to talk to the contestants. "Today's forecast: clear skies with temperatures of fifty degrees Celsius or say…three hundred degrees Fahrenheit. And today's landing is going to be more of a non landing fly-by."

The host pushed open the only exit to the plane. "Jump, drop and roll!" Tyler and Ezekiel jumped out first followed by Courtney. "Come on let's go!" Chris yelled as Heather, Cody, Gwen, and then finally Noah jumps out of the plane.

Once safely on the ground (after checking none of them were injured beyond a few bruises) Chris went back to his prepared speech. "G-day mates!" He did his best attempt at an Australian accent. "And welcome to Australia!"

"That accent is horrible." Noah commented.

"Shut it!" Chris pointed his index finger at the teen. "I worked hard on this accent. Now before we begin the challenge I've got a little surprise for all of you." As he finishes saying this a helicopter flies overhead behind him.

The teens watch as it landed to their left in the Australian desert. Someone got off the helicopter and trudged towards the contestants and host.

"Duncan!" Courtney couldn't help but cry out.

It was indeed the punk making his way toward them as the helicopter took off behind him. Every one of the contestants watched in surprise as he approached them. He gave a quick wink to Gwen.

"Duncan my man!" Chris smiled. "Glad to see you made it on time."

"Shove it Mclean!" Duncan told the host. "You better make this worth my time."

"Duncan!" Courtney ran over to the punk. "What are you doing here?"

"Chris what's going on?" Noah asked.

"I've decided to bring Duncan back to the game!" Chris announced with a smirk.

"What?" Heather exclaimed. "You can't do that!"

"Actually Heather, I can do that." The host informed her. "Thought you could skip out on your contract huh?" He poked the punk in the chest. "But we finally caught him and brought him back. Now he has to compete."

"That's weird…" Ezekiel scratched his head. "Cause I thought Chris eliminated Duncan for not singing eh."

"He did," Noah bit his lip. "Chris you kicked Duncan out fair and square for not singing. You can't just pretend that never happened and bring him back."

"Yes I can!" he laughed. "And for the record Noah: I have no idea what you're talking about."

"So which one of these two lame teams am I on?" The punk asked.

"You'll be joining team I am so wicked hot!"

Duncan looked over his team of Tyler, Noah and Ezekiel. He frowned. "Well I guess that makes sense." He smirked. "Have one team be all guys and the other all girls."

Cody frowned.

_*Confessional*_

Cody: I am so tired of all the girl jokes! Sometimes being on team "Amazon" really bites.

Noah: Seriously? Chris doesn't even pretend to care about the rules anymore.

Duncan: Yeah so Chris paid me a thousand bucks to come back on the show and stir up some drama. I figure I'll mess with Courtney and those dweebs a bit and then try to hook up with Gwen. Chris promised to pull some strings for me so it looks like I'll be getting another million dollars once I win. Too easy.

_*End Confessional*_

"Anyway let's get back to today's challenge." Chris said. "I call it the marathon of death! Part one is an emu race all the way into the Blue Mountains. I'm not saying the trip will be dangerous exactly, but with venomous snakes, killer scorpions and the very real possibility of sunstroke I hope you all have your affairs in order." The teens looked at him like he was crazy. "Whoever reaches Majestic Hanging Rock first will earn a distinct advantage in the second half of the challenge. And yes, I said emu. Bring them in boys!" He called out.

Two interns came forward each dragging a screeching emu. "No saddles, after all it's supposed to be a challenge. Now go!"

At this point the eight contestants each had to catch one of the many emus. Team Amazon did fairly well at this. Heather had little trouble climbing on top of one and neither did Courtney. It took Gwen a few tries but she got one too. Cody had the most trouble; as the shortest member of the team he had to jump the highest to get on top of one.

Team Chris is really hot on the other hand was having a lot more trouble. Noah was having the same problem as Cody while Tyler's clumsiness was preventing him from landing on the emu's back. Duncan got it after a few tries by stepping on one of the emu's feet causing it to stop then jumping on its back.

Though he didn't realize it Ezekiel was having the hardest time. "I got this one eh!" He jumped for one of the emus only for the bird to get out of the way. The home-schooled teen fell down on his chest. "Ouch! Okay let me try again…" This time after he hit the ground the emu walked right on top of him.

_*Confessional*_

Ezekiel: I don't think I like emus much eh. But I bet they'd taste great if I cooked them up over an open fire…

_*End Confessional*_

Eventually all of the teens got an emu (even Ezekiel) and rode off into the dangerous Australian wilderness.

They rode the rest of the day until night came when they had to stop and make camp. Gwen and Courtney had been riding near each other all day so they camped together too. The only food they had to eat was a can of beans. As they forced down their less than tasty meal they tried to make conversation.

"I can't believe how long this challenge is taking." Gwen complained.

"I can't believe how bad this food tastes." Courtney said. Both girls shared a laugh. "But your right. Spending the night out here in the desert is ridiculous. Chris is putting us all in danger; it's another lawsuit just waiting to happen."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "You're not going to talk about suing him again are you?"

"Oh no," the CIT shook her head. "I was just saying." A minute passed in silence as they finished eating. Courtney stood up. "I think I need to use the little girl's room. Where would that be?"

Gwen smirked. "Well there's a bush over that way." She pointed west a bit to a bush not too far away.

Courtney sighed. "Well I guess it's far enough away that you won't be able to hear me."

Gwen didn't look as her friend headed over to the bush to relieve herself. What she didn't know was someone else was nearby watching them and had waited for this moment. As Gwen sat there staring at the stars Duncan walked up.

"Beautiful night eh pasty?" The punk sat down right next to her.

"Ah!" Gwen jumped slightly at the teen's sudden appearance. "Oh it's you Duncan. Where'd you come from?"

"Jumpy aren't you? Well I just got here." He lied. "Thought I might catch some shut-eye next to a pretty girl." His arm wrapped around Gwen's shoulder.

The Goth quickly pushed his arm off and shuddered. "Ha ha, good one Duncan. You must be talking about Courtney, your girlfriend, you just missed her. She had to pee, but I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"Well I don't mind if she takes her time." Duncan wiggled his unibrow at Gwen. "If you know what I mean." He scooted closer to her. Gwen just looked confused.

*Confessional*

Gwen: I thought I'd be more excited that Duncan's back, but I'm…not. Is that wrong? I hadn't exactly expected him to start flirting with me like he was Cody. Actually now that I think about it Cody didn't really flirt with me like this. He just fed me some cheesy line and winked. Duncan on the other hand? His hand is a little too close to my butt…

*End Confessional*

A minute later Courtney got back from the bush and saw Duncan was now sitting beside Gwen. "Courtney!" Gwen instantly jumped to her feet. "Look whose here!" She motioned to Duncan.

The punk rolled his eyes. "Duncan you're here!" Courtney walks over to give him a hug but right before she does her hands suddenly pull back. "Oh wait your on the other team." She crossed her arms. "What are you doing here? This is our campsite."

Duncan smirked. "Just thought I'd say hi to my girl."

That lowered a few of Courtney's defenses. "Aww how sweet! Okay I'll give you one hug but then you have to find your own camp!" She quickly wrapped her arms around him and squeezed.

Duncan hugged her back slightly, but his attention was focused on Gwen. He looked right at her and mouthed "I meant you" at the Goth. She suddenly found herself very uncomfortable and started to cough loudly into her hand.

"Okay, hugs over!" She pushed the two of them apart. "Time for Duncan to leave!"

"Hey!" Courtney looked a little miffed. "What was that about?"

"We need to focus on the challenge." Gwen reminded her friend. "Remember?"

The CIT nodded slowly. "I see your point." She turned to her boyfriend. "Goodbye Duncan."

Duncan walked off looking much less than satisfied.

*Confessional*

Duncan: Well that blows. I expected Gwen to be all over me. She must be playing hard to get. I just got to take it up a notch next time.

*End Confessional*

The next morning Ezekiel was traveling across the barren land trying desperately to keep control over his emu. "Whoa! Come on eh!" He pulled hard on the reins trying to get the emu to go the right direction. "Calm down!" But the animal wasn't listening to Ezekiel and instead began to shake him off.

"Ouch!" Ezekiel landed on his butt in the dirt after the emu threw him off. The bird then ran off into the desert. "What the heck Holmes? Not cool!" He got to his feet and looked around. He began to sprint after the animal but in the hot desert sun he soon became too tired to continue running.

"Not…cool…bird…" He desperately tried to catch his breath as he trudged after it. The bird was now so far away he couldn't even see it. Ezekiel had to take his jacket off as it was soaked with sweat and the heat was overcoming him. Wrapping it around his head for extra protection he continued walking toward Majestic Hanging Rock.

* * *

A few hours later Chris and Chef were still waiting for the contestants to show up at the target point. The host checked his watch. "Think the scorpions got em?"

"Five to one it's the dingoes." Chef said.

Just then an emu rode up to their camp carrying Tyler on its back. "Hey Chris! I made it!" The jock yelled out.

"Ah!" Chris and Chef nearly jumped up in surprise. "Finally! That took forever."

"Am I first?" Tyler looked around. "Yes! Team Chris is in first!"

"What?" Everyone turned to see Heather ride up on her emu. "There is no way I just lost to that loser jock!"

"You can both calm down because it doesn't count unless you get your whole team here." Chris informed them. Just then Cody rode up to the camp and parked his emu next to Heather's.

Not long after Courtney and Gwen arrived both looked worn down but not defeated. "Fourth?" Courtney groaned. "I told you we should've started an hour earlier!"

Duncan was right behind them and soon after came Noah. The brainiac didn't look so good. As soon as he entered camp he fell off his emu. "Water…" He gasped. "Need…water…"

Seeing his teammate in this condition Tyler's eyes went wide. "I gotcha bro!" He ran over to Chris's stuff and took a water bottle filled with ice cold filtered water.

"Hey that's mine!" The host whined.

Tyler ignored him and brought the water bottle over to where Noah was lying on the ground. He quickly took the water and drank greedily. When half of the bottle was empty he stopped drinking and took deep breaths. "Thank you…Tyler…" Noah gasped. He soon pulled himself into a sitting position. "I guess you are good for something after all."

Tyler frowned.

*Confessional*

Tyler: The one time I come in first and it doesn't even matter! When's the next time I'm going to win the challenge? Probably never! Where's my respect? Where's my recognition? Where's my ice cold filtered water?

*End Confessional*

Chris walks over to both teams. "And team Amazon takes the lead!"

Duncan puts a hand over his eyes and looks out into the desert. "Where's that homeschooled idiot?"

"Don't even think about going out after Ezekiel team me." Chris warned them. "You'll just have to sit here and wait for him to arrive. Team Amazon get ready to buckle up and take a long walk off a short cliff."

Chris led team Amazon over to the edge of the cliff. "The challenge part two: teams must take turns bungee-jumping off hanging rock and plummeting to the bottom far, far below to try and grab one of our finest sheep. Three of those sheep have Team Chris' logo tattooed on their side. Another three have team Amazon logos under their wool. Not too far from their lethal jaws."

"Lethal jaws?" Tyler looked confused. "I thought we were talking about sheep…"

"First team to catch and sheer one of their own sheep wins first class tickets to next-ville and the losers head to elimination town!" The host finished his explanation. "As the last to arrive team me gets a pair of gardening shears." Chef hands Duncan the gardening shears.

"And as the first to arrive team Amazon gets this advantage: a battery operated sheep shear!"

"Yes!" Heather, Cody and Courtney cheered as Chef handed Gwen the electric razor.

Meanwhile Noah was looking out into the desert for the one member of their team who had not made it yet. Tyler walked up behind him. "Any sign of him?"

"No." Noah sighed. "What a brilliant time for home-school to get himself lost!"

"I wish I could go look for him!" Tyler clenched his hands into fists. "What if some dingoes got him?"

"They'd probably think he was one of them." Noah smirked. "Also they'd go for the emu first."

"Alright team Amazon; times a wasting!" Chris said impatiently forcing them to start the challenge.

Courtney tied the rope to her leg and made sure it was tight. "Here goes…" She gulped. Ignoring her fear she leapt off the ledge. She screamed the whole way down. When she did get to the bottom she barely reached for a sheep but only managed to touch one before the rope pulled her all the way back up and onto her butt.

Courtney shivered in fear at the experience. "That…is so wrong!" But Chris and Chef only laughed.

"My turn," Cody said strapping the rope to his leg.

"Good luck Cody!" Heather called out encouragement. Courtney just rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't expect too much Heather. It's harder than it looks."

Without a word Cody leaps off the cliff. He does scream going down but a few seconds later he comes up carrying a sheep in his arms. Both Chris and Chef looked surprised at this. "The Code-man delivers!" The tech geek raises his arms in victory before looking at the sheep. "You can call me the wolf."

Heather smirks at Courtney. "Harder than it looks is it?"

"Well I…uhh…"

Heather hurries over to Cody and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Nice going Cody, now move over so I can sheer it!" Her boyfriend holds down the sheep as Heather shaves off its wool as quick as she can. Unfortunately this sheep was tattoo-less. "Crap! Stupid sheep!"

As Gwen watched this spectacle Duncan snuck up behind her. "No tattoo huh?" He asked her. Gwen shrugged. "That's a shame. But I've got a tattoo or two myself. Maybe you'd like to see them?" He asked winking.

Gwen quickly took a step back and away from Duncan. "Uhh no thanks Duncan. I think it's my turn to jump."

She hurried over to Cody and Heather. "Give me the harness!" Without waiting for a reply she took it out of Cody's hands.

A look of frustration crossed Duncan's face before he was distracted by Tyler. "Look its Zeke!"

All eyes turned to the desert where they spotted Ezekiel walking toward them. His emu was nowhere to be found and he looked delirious. Stumbling into camp he fell face first into the dirt. "Zeke!" Noah, Tyler and Cody quickly ran over to their friend and helped him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Cody asked him.

"Emu…where's the emu?" Ezekiel asked. "I gotta eat him…"

"He's delirious…" Noah stated. "I think…"

Duncan turned to Chris. "We can start now right?" The host nodded. "Yes! Hey you two!" He called out to Tyler and Noah. "Forget about home-school and come do the challenge!"

All three boys glared at Duncan. "Just ignore him." Cody told the other two. All three of them carried Ezekiel over to the shade and gave him what was left of Noah's water.

"We should do the challenge without him." Tyler said. Noah nodded.

Gwen jumped next and brought up a sheep. Duncan went while they were shearing and got his own sheep. Unfortunately neither had a tattoo. Noah went after that but accidentally brought up a cactus instead. As Heather made the next jump Noah pulled the stickers out of his skin.

A few more jumps later as Team Chris was shearing another sheep Tyler had a thought. "Hey Noah, wouldn't it be a lot faster if we just used your lightsaber?"

"My lightsaber?" Noah raised an eyebrow at the jock. "Tyler we're supposed to be shearing the sheep, not cutting them in half."

"I know that, but I thought you could use it like a razor. Then we'd get done much faster!"

"I don't have that kind of skill." Noah admitted. "I'd just end up burning off a layer of its skin along with the tattoo."

"Well that's too bad. Maybe we could—

But Tyler was interrupted as a few feet away Heather yelled out "Yes!" Her teammates cheered with her. "Hey Chris, we found the tattoo!"

"Looks like team Amazon wins!" Chris announced.

Heather looked over at the other team and smirked. "Sorry boys; I guess it's just not your day."

"Just great." Duncan crossed his arms. "This team blows."

* * *

Both teams got back in the plane and were now flying to their next destination. Team Chris was in loser class again. Ezekiel had recently come to. "You okay bro?" Tyler asked him.

"Wha…?" Ezekiel looked around. "What's going on eh?"

"You lost us the challenge that's what!" Duncan blamed the homeschooled kid.

"You fainted after the first challenge." Noah explained. "We lost, and now we're back in loser class."

"Ah I'm sorry everyone!" Zeke hung his head. "I was so confident we could win that challenge and then I go and blew it!"

"Yeah, and now you're going home!" Duncan told him.

*Confessional*

Noah: We'll see about that Duncan.

*End Confessional*

Duncan walks out of loser class and looks for Gwen. He finds her in the confessional complaining about something. "Hey pasty," he steps inside. "I was wondering if—

"No." Gwen interrupts him. She can tell by the look on his face he's confused. "Whatever you were going to say the answer is no. I don't know why you've been hitting on me Duncan, but it's got to stop."

"What? Why?"

"Because Courtney and I have become really good friends recently and I don't want to ruin that. Courtney is your girlfriend; don't you know how she would feel if she knew about this?"

Duncan shrugged. "But…I thought you were into me."

"I…was," Gwen admitted. "I admit I was for a while, but I'm not anymore. I'm not sure what changed; if it was Courtney or something else but I don't feel that way about you anymore. I don't want there to be any more confusion between us so let's just be friends okay?"

"Are you serious?" Duncan groaned. "You did not just give me the 'let's be friends' speech. You know what? Fine. This is way more trouble than its worth and you're obviously not going to change your mind so I'll just leave."

The punk pushes the door open and leaves the small bathroom confessional. However once he does not walk back to loser class but instead turns back to Gwen. "Just one thing. Who beat me?"

"What?" Gwen asked not understanding.

"I'm asking who you like now instead of me."

Gwen shrugged uncomfortably. "No one. I'm not into anyone right now."

Duncan gave a disbelieving laugh. "Yeah right. I can tell you're into some other jerk now. It's all over your face. Who is it?"

"It's nobody! Just get out!" Gwen yelled as she grabbed the door and pulled it shut. She sat back down and took a deep breath. "What a jerk. I'm not into anybody…right?" For some reason the thought made her feel very uncomfortable. "Who could I be into anyway? There are so few boys left it would have to be…" Suddenly someone's face appeared in her mind and it wouldn't go away.

* * *

An hour later the four remaining members of team Chris is really hot were gathered in the elimination room. Ezekiel and Tyler were sitting on one row while Duncan and Noah sat on the row beneath them. Chris stood at his podium to start the elimination. "It's been a tough day for many of you, but one of you is about to have the worst day of all. Ezekiel, you were last to arrive and did nothing in the second challenge. Noah, you drank my water and pulled up a cactus instead of a sheep. And Tyler…well I guess there's nothing specific." He shrugged.

"So let's just get right to it then shall we?" He looked down at the votes he had at his podium. "It looks like we've got three votes for Ezekiel and one for Duncan. That means Zeke, you are gone."

Ezekiel lowered his head in shame. "Aww man…"

"Hey wait!" Tyler stood up. "That can't be right. I voted for Duncan, not for Zeke!"

"So did I." Noah agreed.

"Nope! You're both mistaken." Chris told them. "Duncan stays, Zeke goes."

"Whoa Chris," Chef walked on over toward the host. "What are you doing man?"

"I'm getting rid of that homeschooled kid once and for all Chef." Chris answered. "What does it look like?"

"You can't just rig the votes!" Chef told the host.

Chris crossed his arms over his chest. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I saw the elimination tapes." The older man said. "I know everyone except Duncan voted for Duncan. You have to eliminate Duncan."

"I don't have to do anything!" Chris slammed his fist onto the podium. "It's my show, so it's my rules. If they don't like it—too bad!" Just then a cell phone started to ring.

Chef realized it was his and pulled it out of his pocket. "What do you want?" A brief pause passed. "Oh sorry Mr. producer sir. What's that? You want to talk to Chris? Yes sir." He passed the cell phone over to the host.

Chris puts the phone up to his ear. "Hello? What? Unfair eliminations? Contract breaches? Suspended? No I won't give the phone back to Chef!"

"Give me that pretty boy." Chef takes the phone out of Chris' hands and shoves him back. He listens for a minute while the person on the other end talks. "Really? Alright, I understand. Yes, thank you." He then hung up the phone.

"Will one of you two geniuses tell us what's going on?" Noah demanded.

"Chris has been suspended for repeatedly changing the rules to suit his own needs." Chef explained. "Along with wasting a ton of the budget for this season. With no time to find a replacement I'll be host for the remainder of the season!"

"What? Seriously?" Duncan asked.

"For real?" Ezekiel said surprised.

"NO! This is not happening!" Chris exclaimed.

Chef nodded. "Oh it's real alright. And that means that Duncan, you have just been eliminated." He shoved a parachute into the punk's hands. "Have a nice fall."

Duncan looked from the parachute to Chef. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Chef answered before pushing him out of the plane. They could hear him scream on the way down. "You're next pretty boy." He shoved another parachute into the former host's arms.

"You can't do this to me Chef! You can't! You'd be nothing without me! Nothing!" He continued to rant and scream as Chef picked him and threw him out of the plane.

Noah, Tyler and Ezekiel all clapped. "So…I'm not eliminated?" Zeke asked.

"NOT THIS TIME!" Chef shouted at him. "But don't think I'll go easy on you!"

"Yes sir!" Ezekiel gave a quick salute.

"I'll go tell team Amazon." Tyler said running out of the elimination room.

"You do that," Chef said rubbing his hands together. "You do that." He turned back to the camera. "Wait…how did that idiot say it again? Oh yes. So join us next time on another bla bla episode of Total Drama World Tour!" he glanced over at Ezekiel. "Did I do it right?" Zeke just shrugged.

* * *

An hour after the elimination ceremony was over Gwen was waiting in the back of the plane. It was pretty dark as the only light came from a small light bulb hanging loosely from the ceiling. After a few minutes had passed Cody showed up looking confused.

"Gwen?" he approached her. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I have to get something important off my chest." Gwen took a deep breath to try to relax herself. "The truth is I was pretty angry when I learned you were going out with Heather."

Cody frowned. "You didn't call me out here just to complain about Heather did you?"

"No," Gwen shook her head. "Let me finish. When I heard you two were going out I thought she was just using you. I thought I was just angry because I hate her so much and I want her eliminated. But that wasn't my only reason. I realized I was worried about you. I was worried she'd hurt you, and that I didn't want that to happen."

"I'm glad." Cody interrupted. "I'm glad to know you do care about me. Sometimes it's hard to tell if we're friends or not Gwen."

"You don't understand." Gwen shook her head again. "I don't think of us as friends. I was jealous of Heather. The truth is for some strange reason I can't stop thinking about you."

"Gwen…what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I like you Cody, and I know you've always liked me." Gwen said. "Listen, I'm not telling you to cheat on Heather. Break up with her and then I promise we can be together."

As one could imagine Cody looked very conflicted to hear this. He had liked Gwen for the longest time, but he had gotten over those feelings. He was going out with Heather now. He liked her now…right?

Gwen could see the confliction in Cody's eyes. She knew despite being a little perverted that Cody was a moral person who would never view this as an easy decision. So she decided to make it a little easier for him. "I'm serious Cody. Let me prove it to you…" The Goth bent down a little and leaned forward to kiss him. The tech geek saw her lips come close to him and the desire to kiss her back was overwhelming. He started to lean forward when a thought crossed his mind.

I like Heather don't I?

Suddenly a multitude of memories and images crossed his mind. He saw himself standing next to Heather with the rest of the Amazons, sitting next to each other eating dinner on the plane, competing in a challenge together, kissing in the confessional, and finally an image of Heather falling asleep on his shoulder. He lifted her head up and saw a brief smile on her face…

"NO!" Cody pushed Gwen backwards. "No. I'm sorry Gwen, but I can't. Part of me may still like you, but that part is nothing compared to what I feel for Heather. I'm with her and she makes me happy. That's just something you'll have to accept."

"I…I…" Gwen look taken back. She really wasn't sure what to say. "I…can't say I understand why anyone would feel that way for her." She shuddered. "But I guess I understand what you're saying. No. Well I guess it's only fair for the amount of times I rejected you." She said slightly bitter. "Just…forget I ever asked okay?"

"Gwen wait!" Cody stopped her before she could leave. "There's something I have to give you. Wait here please." He ran off and came back a minute later with his backpack. Opening the front he pulled out her black bra. "Here, this is yours."

Gwen looked at the bra in his outstretched hand. She held her hand out to take it but then pushed it back toward Cody. "You can keep it. I don't need it."

"No," he insisted. "You should have it back. It wouldn't be right for me to keep it any longer."

Gwen grabbed the bra and stuffed it back in Cody's backpack. "I want you to hold onto it. Keep it for me Cody." Then she started to walk back to first class.

But she didn't go far before noticing a pair of slightly slanted eyes watching her from the shadows. Heather stepped out of the shadows with her arms crossed and stared at Gwen. Suddenly feeling afraid Gwen made a run for it back to first class but Heather didn't follow.

Cody stopped as he saw his girlfriend standing there. "Heather. Did you…hear that?"

The queen bee didn't answer. Instead she walked over, bent down to Cody's height and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Every word," she whispered into his ear. Pulling her head back she was now face to face with him. Before he could ask another question Heather locked lips with her boyfriend and held him in a warm moist kiss. She held the kiss for a good minute before pulling back.

"What was that for?" Cody asked once he regained the ability to speak.

"For being a good boyfriend."

"So…I'm not in trouble?"

Heather smirked. "Maybe a little. You still have Gwen's bra don't you?"

Cody gulped. "S-She wouldn't take it back."

"Well that's a problem isn't it?" She said playfully. "After all I can't let you have some girl's undergarments when you don't even have any of mine. But lucky for you, I am incredibly smart. So close your eyes." Her long fingers pushed his eyelids down slowly.

Thinking it was better not to ask Cody closed his eyes. He wasn't completely sure what Heather was doing but he could hear her shuffling around slightly. Then he felt her shove something soft into his right hand.

"You can open your eyes now." Heather told him. "Now you have something from me equal to what Gwen gave you…or more." After opening his eyes Cody unfolded the item she had shoved into his hand. It was a pair of red lace panties.

"Whoa…" Cody's face went bright red. "Are these…?"

"You can keep them." Heather let him know. "Just don't let anyone else see them alright?" Cody nodded. "Seriously, I'll kick your nerd ass if you do."

"Got it." Cody put them in a safe place in his backpack.

"Listen I have to go…freshen up, but stay right here. I'll be back soon." Heather said. Cody bought it and waited there as Heather headed back to the rest of the plane. She passed by the bathroom and headed over to first class. Courtney was asleep but Gwen was still up.

She stood up as soon as Heather walked in. "Heather listen I—

"No you listen to me Gwen." The queen bee interrupted. She pointed her index finger at the Goth and walked toward her until Gwen's back was to the wall. The hostility was clear in her voice. "I saw you back there and I knew what you were going to do. I could've stopped it, but I knew Cody would reject you. I had a good laugh watching you humiliate yourself in front of him."

"But let me make something clear: if you ever try that again, if you ever get close to him or even think of trying to kiss him again I will destroy you. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes…" Gwen held her breath.

"Good," Heather pulled away from Gwen. She then turned around and smirked. "Now I'm going to go make out with my boyfriend. Make sure you don't disturb us…"

Once Heather had left Gwen sat back down and sighed. "This sucks…"

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. Also next chapter might not be up as fast as the others. **


	5. Niagara Brawls

**A/N: Guys I'm so sorry for the wait! I wanted to have this chapter out a week ago, sorry! I also forgot to mention in the last chapter that this chapter is going to skip the Sweden challenge and do the Niagara Falls one instead. Hopefully I didn't disappoint anyone who wanted to see that. One last thing, I know a few people were disappointed there wasn't going to be any aftermath chapters so I decided to have one chapter near the end that will focus on the eliminated contestants and what they think about the season. So look forward to that, it'll be fun. **

**World Tour Halfway Remix **

**Chapter 5**

It was early morning as the remaining seven contestants were dragged out of bed by interns and lain out near the back of the plane. They were all still asleep as the hatch beneath them opened and they began falling out of the sky.

Tyler was dreaming. He was playing hockey in the final match of the season along with his team, the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. They were playing against their long time rivals, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Time was almost up and his team still needed to score another point to win. As he headed for the other team's goal with the puck he was suddenly tripped by Bowser. He wasn't sure why Bowser was there, but at the time it didn't seem particularly strange. The trip sent him falling forward into a hole in the ice. He was rapidly falling into the dark blackness of the hole.

And that's when he woke up and realized his dream had come true. "Aaahhhh!" Tyler screamed at the realization that he was falling in mid-air. He barely noticed that his team and the Amazons were also falling beside him. "Help! Guys wake up! Help!"

"Wha…?" Cody woke up. His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Holy crap!" His arms reached out to grab something but only found air.

It was Noah who realized there were two swan paddleboats falling alongside them. "Get in the boats!" He cried out.

He reached for the nearest boat and pulled himself in alongside Tyler and Ezekiel. A few feet away Cody, Heather, Gwen and Courtney were doing the same thing with the other boat. Despite being in the boat none of them felt safe as they were still falling rapidly. They gripped the side of the boats as tight as they could until their fingers turned white waiting to hit something.

Without warning they hit the water hard with a big splash. They weren't given any time to recover however as the current was sweeping them away. "Where the heck are we?" Courtney asked clearly aggravated.

Ezekiel suddenly pointed off into the distance. "W-W-Waterfall!"

Everyone looked over to where he was pointing and screamed. "G-Grab the oars!" Heather cried out. "Row!" Everyone did as she said and grabbed an oar and put it in the water. Using all the upper body strength they had the contestants tried to escape the waterfall. But it was to no avail as the dangerous drop only came closer and closer.

With the fear of death upon her Courtney put her hands together and started to pray. "Please God, don't let me die! I still haven't become a lawyer yet!"

Tyler put his hands together in prayer too. "And I still haven't become an amazing athlete yet!"

Ezekiel did the same. "And I haven't even kissed a girl eh!"

Just then Chef appeared thirty feet away on dry land carrying a rope. He swung the rope high above his head before letting it go over toward the boats. It flew over toward team Chris' boat and Tyler reached out and gripped it in his fingers. Normally in this situation being able to grip a rope and hold it would be near impossible but Tyler's super strength fingers kept the rope from slipping away.

"Grab the other boat!" He called out to his teammates.

Noah was in the back of the boat and he reached out and grabbed Gwen by the hand and pulled their two boats closer together. Then Chef began to pull on the rope bringing both boats over to shore. Soon they were all back on dry land.

"What the hell was that?" Heather screamed at Chef.

"Yeah, were you trying to kill us or something?" Gwen added.

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" Chef yelled at them. "I was just following Chris' stupid notes." He held up a notepad. After looking over it again Chef tossed it over his shoulder. "Well I'll never do that again. Sorry about almost killing ya." He chuckled. "Anyway as ya'll probably noticed we're at Niagara Falls. We were supposed to head to Sweden first but it was a stupid non-elimination challenge so I threw it out. Ya'll be happy to know this is an elimination challenge."

Everyone groaned. "NO WHINING!" Chef yelled. He suddenly got up in Cody's face. "Did I tell you you could whine soldier?" The tech geek shook his head. "That's what I thought. Now everyone give me twenty push-ups!"

Upon realizing their new host was serious everyone got down on the ground and started doing push-ups. "That's better. Now Niagara Falls is the jewel in Canada's crown, one of the top ten wonders of the world, yada yada…" Chef flipped through a different notebook. "And it's known for its casinos which is where the challenge takes place."

"A casino?" Courtney asked stopping partway through a push-up.

"Whoa cool!" Tyler smiled.

* * *

"Not cool." Tyler frowned.

Ezekiel looked around confused. "Something's wrong here eh. I've never been to a casino before, but aren't they usually filled with those machines with bright lights that shoot out money?"

"This is no casino." Noah sighed.

"Did I say anything about the gambling floor of the casino?" Chef asked rhetorically. "You're all underage so we're doing the challenge in the casino's concert hall."

"Do we at least get to see a show?" Heather asked with more than a hint of irritation.

"Sort of." Chef looked through his notes again. "Some kind of show anyway. On that last aftermath special they had a second chance challenge where one of the losers got the chance to win a spot back in the game. Whoever they are they're supposed to sing or something." Chef shrugged. "For some reason all the interns are coming back with bruises…"

"Is it Harold?" Cody asked.

"Maybe it's Leshawna!" Gwen hoped.

Chef ignored them as he read from a note card. "It says here she's two hundred pounds of muscle and fifty pounds of anger. Wait…what? Aww hell it's Eva."

The curtain on the stage opened up and standing on a platform five feet up was the muscular girl Eva. She had her arms crossed and was frowning. Once the curtain opened up she jumped off the platform and walked over to the edge of the stage. "Let me just get one thing clear here: I am NOT going to SING!" She screamed. Everyone cringed while she took a quick breath and seemed to relax slightly.

"Eva?" Heather said in shock. "You're bringing her back?"

"But she wasn't even in World Tour in the first place!" Courtney complained to Chef.

"Hey I don't run that terrible show." Chef shrugged. "Go ask Geoff or that broad Blaineley."

"They let anyone that wasn't in the game at the time compete." Eva explained. "They had even rigged it so that stupid Blaineley woman was going to win until I punched her in the FACE and she let me win."

"How very…interesting…" Gwen sounded a little worried. Meanwhile Ezekiel was backing up a good few paces.

_*Confessional*_

Eva: I'm finally back in the game! And with only eight of us left and me at full strength I'll definitely win! I've even gotten better at controlling my anger. Sadly I can't help but lose control every time I see Heather's evil BACKSTABBING face!

Ezekiel: Dear lord it's Eva! Why did it have to be Eva? She hates me! The last time I saw her she tried to push me under a bus! What if this time she tries to push me off the falls?!

_*End Confessional*_

Eva turned to the new host. "So what team am I on?"

"Neither." Chef announced. "As of this challenge there are no more teams."

"Yes!" Heather and Courtney cheered. Courtney threw her fist up into the air while Heather wrapped her arms around Cody from behind.

"I made it to the merge?" Tyler asked almost disbelieving. "We made it to the merge dudes!" He high-fived Ezekiel (whose fear had been replaced with excitement) and then Noah.

"Ouch…" Noah looked at his now red hand hurt from the high five. "I mean…yay."

Gwen gave her own small cheer before turning to her friend. "Isn't this great Courtney?" But was surprised to see the CIT glare at her before walking off. "Courtney?"

_*Confessional*_

Gwen: What the heck was that? Courtney's never just ignored me like that before. She's my only friend in this game and I don't think I could stand to lose her too!

Courtney: *just shakes her head slowly*

_*End Confessional*_

Up on stage three of the interns were struggling to push what appeared to be a giant slot machine into view. "Since we're in the honeymoon capital of the world today's challenge involves some arranged marriages." Chef told the contestants. The teens had different reactions upon hearing this. Cody grabbed Heather's right hand with his own and squeezed. Courtney and Eva didn't look happy with the idea, Gwen looked downright sad while Ezekiel looked somewhat interested.

The slot machine itself showed three faces. Courtney, Eva and Heather. "Each boy pulls the lever to win a wife he'll team up with to win today's challenge." Chef explained as one of the interns pulled the lever. The three faces disappeared as it spun around until it stopped on three Gwen's. "Simple right?"

"Why do the boys get to pull the lever?" Courtney complained.

"Because Chris wanted the girls to pull the lever." Chef explained. "And I'm gonna prove that I can host better than he can! Now get in the slot machine girl!" He screamed at her.

Heather turned to her boyfriend. "You better win me Cody!" The tech geek gulped before nodding.

An intern led all four girls into the slot machine. They all got in (unhappily) without a fight except for Eva who elbowed the intern in the gut. Once they were all in Chef turned to the four boys. "Alright let's get this challenge started. Ezekiel, you're up first!"

"Cool!" Zeke walked over to the giant slot machine wearing a goofy smile. "Ma always said the chance of me finding a wife was like winning the lottery, but I never realized she was being literal eh!" Off-stage Noah snorted. "Here's hoping I get the pretty one!" He grabbed the giant level and pulled it down.

*_Confessional*_

Noah: Which one's the pretty one?

_*End Confessional*_

The face bar started to spin faster and faster. Eventually it slowed down and the three bars showed Courtney's face. The door at the bottom of the slot machine opened up and the CIT came tumbling out. "Huh? Wha?" She seemed disoriented from the fall and didn't immediately realize what was happening.

"Oh boy!" Ezekiel clapped his hands together. "I got the pretty one!"

_*Confessional*_

Noah: COURTNEY is the pretty one?!

_*End Confessional*_

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Courtney complained once she realized she was paired with Ezekiel. "I'm married to home-school?"

"Is there actually a guy here you'd prefer to be married to?" Noah asked. Courtney looked around the room and realized her only choices were Ezekiel, Noah, Cody and Tyler. She shook her head, sighed, and resigned herself to her fate.

"Cody you're up next!"

The tech geek gulped as he stepped forward and approached the slot machine. "Come on luck don't fail me now." He grabbed the top of the lever and pulled it down. The bars began to spin as Cody watched on nervously. His fingers were crossed as he muttered quietly to himself. "Please be Heather, please be Heather…"

The look on his face changed from fear to relief as the three bars stopped to show Heather's angry face. "Yes!" Cody raised his arms up and cheered as the queen bee fell out of the machine.

"Ouch!" She rubbed the top of her head. "Stupid slot machine." Then she looked up to see Cody standing next to her.

"Heather I won!" He pulled her to her feet and hugged her.

Heather smiled, "Good work Cody. I knew you could do it."

_*Confessional*_

Cody: I wasn't worried. I knew I could do it easy. The red string of fate and all that. Ha ha…holy crap that was close.

_*End Confessional* _

"You're up Noah!"

"Oh yay, I get to find my true love." Noah says sarcastically as he walks over to the giant slot machine. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with." He wastes no time pulling the lever. The bars spin again and before too long Eva's face is shown over all three bars.

Eva comes out and lands on her feet. Noah walks over. "Looks like it's you and me iron woman."

Eva shrugs. "Could be worse. At least I'm not married to home-school."

The host turns to Tyler. "Well Tyler I guess you know who you're stuck with."

"I guess." The jock pulls the lever and Gwen pops out. She gets up and stands next to him. Neither appear particularly satisfied with the arrangement. The Goth looks past him to see Cody standing next to Heather conversing with her. Gwen sighs when she sees this.

"I just want to make one thing clear." Tyler said getting Gwen's attention. "I have a girlfriend: Lindsay. So don't try anything okay?"

Gwen rolls her eyes. "Tyler, it's just a challenge. It's pretend. We're not actually getting married."

"I know that. I just don't want you to get any ideas." The jock explained.

"Trust me," Gwen walked off, "the thought never crossed my mind."

* * *

Twenty minutes later the interns had the stage set up for the first challenge. It was set up with four different paths (one for each couple) each with its own traps. The girls were all standing at the starting line while the guys were each standing behind them on top of a pillar to give them a clear vantage point.

"Alright here," Chef pulled out a note card. "Let's see here… Because a good marriage is based on trust…and the ability to argue louder than your spouse, each groom will use a megaphone to guide his blindfolded bride safely to her gown. Only couples with the dress can continue."

"I'm not wearing a dress." Blindfolded Eva said crossing her arms.

"Then this'll be easy won't it?" Chef said. "Now go!"

"Alright Cody, listen up!" Blindfolded Heather ordered her boyfriend. "I want clear, precise instructions. Any slip-ups and tonight is going to be very lonely for you!"

Cody gulped again. "Y-Yes Heather!" He looked past her at the obstacle course. "Okay walk forward…now turn to the left a little. Yes, now keep going forward…now turn right…not that far!"

Heather's feet slightly bumped into something. "Cody! What part of clear and precise did you not understand?"

Cody apologized. Meanwhile Tyler was having his own problems conveying directions. "Alright," he called into the megaphone toward Gwen. "Now go counter-clockwise across the watchamacallit and then hop over the pond thing."

Blindfolded Gwen just got more and more confused as she made her way forward. "Tyler what the heck does that even…" But before she could finish expressing her confusion she tripped into a kiddie pool filled with mud. She quickly stood back up dripping mud. "Eww! Tyler!"

"Sorry Gwen!" The jock cringed seeing the Goth covered in mud. "My bad dude!"

Ezekiel on the other hand was doing surprisingly well; not that it made Courtney any happier about the situation. "Faster home-school!" Courtney demanded as she dodged various traps via Zeke's instructions. "I want to win this!"

"O-Okay Courtney," Zeke nodded. "Then go left, stop, now go right. I mean left again!"

But it was too late as the CIT had gone right and slammed into a giant piece of wedding cake. "Urghh! What is this?" Some of it got in her mouth and she swallowed it. "Cake? Mhmmm this is pretty good…" She decided to take a few more bites of the cake.

"Umm…Courtney?" Ezekiel asked. "Don't we still got to get the dress eh?"

"Dress?" Courtney asked with a mouth full of cake. She quickly swallowed it in one gulp. "Right! Dress! Got to get the dress!" All the sugar in the cake had gotten to her. "I'm coming dress!" She screamed excitedly as she suddenly ran off acting hyper.

"Courtney wait! You're going the wrong way!"

Meanwhile Noah was trying to guide Eva to her dress. They were having a little trouble as Eva managed to slam her foot into an obstacle. "Son of a…!" The muscular girl cringed in pain before kicking out with her other foot at the obstacle. "STUPID thing! Get out of my way!"

Once the obstacle was safely destroyed she addressed her 'husband'. "Hey Noah! What's with the crappy instructions?"

"They're not crappy!" Noah called out through the megaphone. "I'm telling you exactly how to get there in clear, technical terms!"

"Exactly! I don't speak nerd so don't give me a math equation!"

Noah rolled his eyes. "I just used the word circumference."

"Well don't!"

The sarcastic teen groaned in frustration before a thought popped in his head. "Listen up Eva! The dress is directly in front of you. There are just six different obstacles in your way, but that's not a problem is it?"

Eva smirked. "Not at all." After taking a minute to prepare herself she breaks into a sprint and runs as fast as she can forward with both arms shielding her face. She quickly smashes through all six obstacles without stopping before knocking over the wedding dress.

"Like a bull in a china shop." Noah mused.

"And Eva wins the first challenge!" Chef announces.

"Yes!" The muscular girl cheers before taking off her blindfold. She looks at the dress. "But I'm still not wearing this!"

Meanwhile back on stage Heather had just safely and successfully maneuvered her way through the obstacle course and bumped into her dress. Taking her blindfold off she realized that Eva had already won just moments ago. "No! We lost!"

"We got second place." Cody said. "That's still good right?"

"Second place is the same as losing Cody! Get that through your head!"

Not too far away Courtney's sugar rush was causing the CIT to ignore most of Ezekiel's instructions and run wild across the stage. "Whoo!" Courtney laughs excitedly before tripping on a nearby kiddie pool sending a pool of piranhas into the air. The vicious animals flew over toward Gwen. As they started to bite her she freaked out and ran as fast as she could to get them off and managed to run right into her dress.

"Nice job Gwen!" Tyler called out through the megaphone.

"Yeah…yay for me." She said bitterly as she pulled off the last of the piranhas.

"Looks like time is just about up." Chef said looking at his clock. "Which means Courtney—

"No wait I got it!" Courtney yelled out as she finally reached her dress. "It's mine!" She took her blindfold off and raised her dress over her head. "Whoo! Whoo…" She suddenly started to feel lightheaded. "I don't feel so good…"

Chef shrugs. "I guess that's everyone. Put on the dresses girls because the next challenge starts soon."

"I'm NOT wearing the dress!" Eva repeated.

"Just wear it over your clothes." Noah suggested. "And stop complaining." Eva grumbled but didn't reply.

Rubbing the bite marks on her arms Gwen walked over to Courtney who was standing next to a garbage can. "Hey Courtney," the Goth said trying to engage her friend in conversation. "Nice job getting your dress. Looks like we both made it to the next challenge."

Just then Courtney lowered her head into the garbage can and vomited. "Bleaachh!" Gwen immediately took a few steps back. After she pulled her head out of the trash can Courtney send a hateful glare at Gwen before quickly walking away. Gwen stood there looking hurt.

_*Confessional*_

Gwen: I wasn't imagining it before! Courtney really is mad at me! But why? What did I do? Is this about what happened the other night with Cody? I knew she didn't like him much but… Or is this because the teams are dissolved? Were we only friends because we were on the same team?

Courtney: Note to self: never eat cake again.

_*End Confessional*_

Not long after the eight contestants and Chef were outside near Niagara Falls on a small dangerous platform with a small rope that connected it to another platform on the other side of Niagara Falls. The four girls were each wearing their wedding dresses including Eva who was wearing it over her normal clothes. "This challenge is called till death do you part." Chef explained.

Cody looked terrified. "We escaped falling down Niagara Falls just so you could make us walk over it? On a tightrope?!"

"It's not that easy." Chef said. "Each groom has to carry his bride across the gorge. And then you've got to successfully clear customs. First pair to do so wins invincibility, and a pimped out wedding reception in first class." He explained. "Noah and Eva won the first challenge so they get a head start."

"I'm not sure winning a challenge on a reality TV show is worth falling to my death." Noah said looking down at the falls.

"You're going to do the challenge," Eva said getting in his face. "And we're going to win! I didn't put this dress on for you to chicken out!"

"Fine iron woman, but don't expect me to carry you!"

"Ha!" Eva chuckled. "As if I'd be caught dead being carried by a shrimp like you."

"Oh there's something I forgot to mention." Chef spoke up. "The falls have been stocked with hungry sharks in case someone falls." Everyone looks down to see a group of sharks circling the water. "So…good luck with that." The black man says before laughing evilly.

"Sharks!" Ezekiel exclaims.

"Oh no, not more sharks." Gwen sighed.

"Time to begin!" Chef declared.

"Don't move short stuff." Eva says picking Noah up with ease and carrying him with both arms. She then approaches the rope and begins the cross before soon realizing that muscle doesn't do much in a contest of balance. Eva wobbles a bit but keeps moving.

Then the other three pairs are allowed to go. "We're first!" Heather declared. "Okay carry me Cody."

"S-Sure." The tech geek answers as he struggles to pick Heather up. He then approaches the rope and starts to move across.

_*Confessional*_

Heather: Looking back, making Cody carry me across wasn't my smartest move. We probably would've done better if I had just carried him across. Not only am I stronger, I'm definitely more balanced. But hello! I had my pride to think about.

_*End Confessional*_

Ezekiel picked Courtney up and started to carry her across. While he struggled a little he was stronger than Cody and could manage reasonably well. Behind them Tyler carried Gwen with no trouble onto the rope. They didn't get far before Courtney could see the jock wasn't going to last long.

"Whoa…whoa!" Tyler kept slipping on the rope and barely managed not to fall.

"Keep it together Tyler!" Gwen begged him. "I really don't want to fall!"

Courtney saw the whole thing and smirked. "Too easy." She turned to Ezekiel. "Hey home-school, jump up and down on the rope a few times."

Ezekiel shrugged. "Whatever you say wife." He jumped up and down only twice. It was harder than he thought and he almost lost his balance. But he didn't need any more than that as Tyler and Gwen quickly slipped off the rope and fell into the falls.

"AHHHHHH!"

_*Confessional*_

Tyler: I would just like to say what a bummer it was that Lindsay is already eliminated. I would've loved to get married to her at Niagara Falls! Plus she complains less than Gwen. Anyway, I miss you babe!

_*End Confessional*_

Halfway across the tightrope Eva and Noah were still going strong but coming up behind them was Heather and Cody. Cody seemed to be struggling immensely while Heather kept urging him on. "Come on Cody! Faster! We have to beat gorilla girl if we want to win!"

This comment caused Eva to stop right there and turn around. "What did you call me?!" She screamed at the other girl. Quickly she grabbed Noah by the feet and swung him around like a sword.

"Whoa whoa! What the hell iron woman?" Noah's head barely missed hitting Heather.

"Cody don't even think about using me as a weapon!" The queen bee warned him.

"That's not something you need to worry about Heather." Cody's legs felt like jelly and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold onto his 'wife'. But even so, he managed to do a quick turn around to make sure Heather couldn't be hit by another attack.

Apparently this was a good idea as Eva swung Noah at them again and this time his head hit Cody right in the back. "Ah!" He lost his balance and fell over dropping Heather at the same time.

"No!" Heather cried out as she grabbed the tightrope with one hand. Cody had managed to grab her ankle and they were both hanging by a thread. "I won't lose! Cody let go of my leg and I can climb back up!"

"But Heather we're a team!" Cody said sounding hurt. "We can't win alone!"

"Well I can't get up with you holding me down!" But just then it didn't matter as Heather's fingers gave out and they both fell into the falls. "Ahhhh!"

Eva smirked and turned back toward the finish. "No one calls me gorilla girl and gets away with it."

But Courtney and Ezekiel were catching up. "Faster Zeke! Faster!"

"You might want to hurry up." Noah suggested. Eva nodded and made her way on the tightrope as fast as she could. But even so Courtney managed to catch up.

"Nice work Zeke." Courtney said in a rare compliment. "Now jump on the rope again!"

"Gotcha!" Ezekiel said before doing just that.

"W-Whoa!" Eva struggled to keep her balance.

Noah rolled his eyes. "This isn't hard iron woman. Just jump at the same time as Zeke!"

This time Zeke jumped up and down on the rope again but Eva jumped at the same time and was unaffected. Unfortunately jumping up and down on a tightrope is pretty hazardous in the first place and Ezekiel slipped and fell off taking Courtney with him.

"Zeke! You idiot!" Courtney's scream could be heard as she plummeted toward the falls.

Eva turned back and made it to the finish line where an intern in a booth was waiting. He asked them some basic questions about Canada to which Noah answered every single one correctly.

"That's right." The intern said. "Do you have anything to declare?"

"…that we win?" Eva said.

"I declare that Chris Mclean sucks." Noah stated.

"Amen to that!" The intern smiled.

Just then Chef walked over. "Nice job you two. You'll be traveling together in first class and you've both won invincibility."

"YES!" Eva dropped Noah on the platform and cheered. "I knew I could do it! I won!" She then began laughing excessively.

"Oww…" Noah picked himself up off the floor. "I wonder how the others survived the sharks? No wait, I don't care."

* * *

A few hours passed and our contestants were back on the plane flying to their next destination. Eva and Noah were up in first class while the other six were back in loser class. It wasn't long before Heather approached Courtney.

"So Courtney, I noticed you and Gwen are in splitsville."

"What about it?" The CIT answered unhappily.

"Interested in voting her out?" Heather came right out and said it. "We could get enough votes to ensure we never have to look at her Goth face again."

"That sounds good." Courtney nodded. "I could use a little revenge right about now."

"Great!" Heather smirked. "Then get your 'husband' Ezekiel to vote with us and I can get Cody and maybe even Tyler's vote. Sound good?" Courtney nodded. "Then I'll see you at elimination." The queen bee walked off.

Courtney didn't feel like sitting around anymore so she decided to go for a walk. She didn't go far before spotting Gwen sitting on her own in a corner. The loner girl looked really sad and Courtney was surprised to realize that hurt her. That Gwen's pain didn't bring her pleasure, only her own pain. She sighed.

The CIT stepped into view. "Gwen listen…I'm sorry."

Gwen was surprised to suddenly see Courtney standing in front of her but more surprised at what she said. "Courtney I don't understand."

"I know." She took a seat next to the Goth girl. "I was mad at you today and you didn't even know why. But the truth is I saw you during the last challenge with Duncan."

"Saw us?" Gwen repeated. This worried her. She knew she had rejected Duncan, but still. "What do you mean?"

"I saw Duncan flirting with you when he thought I couldn't hear you two." Courtney admitted. "And that night I saw him go in the confession when I knew you were in there…" Gwen thought she saw a tear in Courtney's eyes.

"Courtney no," Gwen shook her head. "I know what it looks like, but I promise you that Duncan and I didn't do anything. It's true that he hit on me and tried to kiss me but I stopped him." She paused for a second to look into the other girl's eyes. "You're my best friend on this show Courtney, and I wouldn't betray you so easily."

The CIT wiped her eyes. "Thank you Gwen. But Duncan, he…?"

Gwen looked down at her feet. "He did hit on me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Court, but I was afraid you'd be angry at me."

"I guess it's not your fault." Courtney sighed. "You're a good friend. Duncan on the other hand, he was a terrible boyfriend."

"You deserve someone better." Gwen assured her. "How are things working out with Ezekiel?"

This got Courtney to laugh. "As if!" She playfully pushed Gwen. "I don't think he's my type."

"You sure?" Gwen jokingly pushed her back. "He seems like a good match to me."

"Not for me!" She said and both girls laughed.

_*Confessional*_

Courtney: This is for Duncan, wherever you are, if you're watching this there's something I want you to know. It's over between us. Gwen told me everything. So just leave me and my best friend alone.

_*End Confessional*_

"I should make it up to you." Courtney told her best friend.

"You don't have to do that."

"Yeah I do. Listen, what do you say we get your worst enemy eliminated tonight?"

"You mean Heather?" Gwen asked incredulous. "Do you think we can?"

"I know for a fact that Eva hates her and we can probably get Noah on our side as well." Courtney explained. "Want to head up to first class?"

"Let's go!" Gwen stood up.

Both girls walked over to first class. Courtney gave a quick knock before going inside. "Hey Eva and Noah, I've got a proposition for you—HOLY CRAP!"

Gwen looked over her friend's shoulder to see what had caused such a reaction. She understood immediately when she saw with her own eyes the sight of Eva and Noah making out. Noah was sitting on Eva's lap as the two were kissing intensely.

Both immediately stopped once they heard Courtney scream. Eva looked startled. "This…this isn't what it looks like!"

"Oh yeah, that'll convince them." Noah rolled his eyes. "You girls have terrible timing…"

"Sorry for interrupting." Courtney took a step back. "Maybe we should go…"

"But we haven't asked them yet!" Gwen said stopping Courtney in her tracks.

"I don't care!" Eva's face was red (though unknown whether from anger or embarrassment). "Just get out."

"Wait!" Noah said. "Ask us what?"

_*Confessional*_

Eva: It wasn't what it looked like! Okay…maybe it was. Alright, alright, I admit it! I like Noah alright? You got a problem with that? Because if anyone does I'll be happy to kick their ass right off this plane!

Noah: Iron woman and me? I have no idea how it happened. But I've got to say, she can be a lot more delicate than you'd think. Plus if Duncan ever tries to mess with me I'll have Eva kick his ass.

_*End Confessional*_

Meanwhile while Gwen and Courtney were having their chat, Heather approached Cody. He also was sitting alone looking tired and rather glum. "Hi Cody."

"Hey Heather."

"Listen…I should apologize."

"You? Apologize?" Cody was surprised. "For what?"

"Well don't get the wrong idea!" She glared at him. "It's just I was pretty hard on you today. Too hard. I know everyone else thinks I'm a huge bitch, but I don't want you to."

"Heather I don't think you're a huge bitch." Cody suddenly stood up and gave his girlfriend a hug. "You're just being you. It can be hard to deal with sometimes, but that's what makes you…you. And I wouldn't change it."

Heather hugged him back. "Thank you Cody."

"I'm sorry I cost us the challenge."

"No," she shook her head. "It's fine. It wasn't your fault."

Cody broke the hug. "Hey I didn't get to tell you earlier, but you looked really beautiful in that wedding dress."

'Did I?" The queen bee felt some color in her cheeks.

"Very beautiful." Cody nodded. "And also sexy."

"Then I guess I should've left it on huh?"

"Maybe," Cody shrugged. "But you're sexy anyway. You don't even need the dress."

Heather smiled. "You idiot, why are you complimenting me so much?" She leaned down and captured his lips with her own. It was a quick ten second kiss and then she pulled back. "If you wanted to make out you could've just asked."

Cody smiled. "Want to make out?"

"Always." This time Cody kissed her first and they engaged in a pleasurable kiss much longer than the first.

* * *

An hour later the eight contestants were gathered in the elimination room. Noah and Eva were sitting on one row with Gwen and Courtney while Noah and Ezekiel were sitting on the bottom row near Heather and Cody (who were holding hands).

Chef walked over to the platform where Chris normally did eliminations. "Alright grunts, Eva and Noah have immunity but everyone else is fair game. So who gets kicked out this week?" The host looked over the elimination passports. "Really? Interesting…"

"Tell us already!" Heather demanded.

"It looks like we've got three votes for Courtney, but five votes for Heather." Chef declared. "Which means you're out Heather!"

"W-What?" Heather stood up looking generally surprised.

Cody stood up beside her. "What do you mean Heather's out? That can't be right."

Heather turned to Courtney who was sitting down calmly with her arms crossed. "Courtney! You traitor! You agree to vote out Gwen!"

The CIT shrugged. "I changed my mind. I decided you should go instead."

Heather clenched her fists. "Why you little…"

"No time for that." Chef grabbed her by the arm and over toward the exit. "You have to take the drop of shame."

"Let go of me!" Heather pulled her arm free. "This isn't over Courtney!" She said strapping on a parachute.

"Heather!" Cody ran over and hugged her. "I'm sorry! I had no idea they were going to pick you."

"It's not your fault Cody." She ruffled the top of his hair. "Now listen up." She suddenly sounded serious. "I lost, but you haven't. You have to win this okay? You have to win that million dollars for us!"

"I will!" Cody declared. "I promise I'll win it for you Heather!"

"I know you can do it." Heather turned toward the exit but Cody stopped her.

"Wait Heather, there's something I want you to know." He gulped. "I love you!"

Heather blushed when she heard this. "Cody I…I love you too!" They embraced again and this time their lips met in a fiery kiss of passion.

Chef wiped a tear from his eye. "That's so beautiful…"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Aren't you going to stop them? Chris doesn't even let couples kiss and you're just going to stand there and let them make out?"

The host waved her off. "Chris was an idiot. Viewers like romance. Nobody liked it when he stopped a couple from kissing."

Gwen looked uncomfortable seeing the two kiss. "You might be right Chef, but I still think you should stop them. I think they're using tongue…"

Realizing she was right Chef pulled the two apart. "Now jump already!"

Heather grasped the open door with one hand. "Goodbye Cody," she blew him a final kiss before letting go and falling out of the plane. Cody ran over and watched her disappear into the clouds. "Goodbye Heather…"

The elimination was over and everyone started to leave. When Cody moved away from the open door however he saw Courtney still sitting there looking smug. Suddenly he was hit with a rare moment of anger. "You!" He ran over to the CIT and pointed his index finger at her. "This is your fault! You got Heather eliminated!"

"Yeah, I'll take credit for that." She smirked. "But Heather had it coming. She pissed a lot of people off and not even her little boy-toy could save her."

This only got Cody angrier. "That's it! I promised Heather I'd win this, and I will, but first I'm going to avenge her and take you out! Next challenge: you're gone!"

"Ha!" Courtney laughed. "Good luck with that pipsqueak. Without Heather's short shorts to hide behind you're nothing! This'll be easy."

_*Confessional*_

Cody: Courtney has pushed me too far! She's never been considerate of me, but I've always overlooked that because she's Gwen's friend. But I meant what I said; she got Heather eliminated so she's going down!

Courtney: Ha Cody? Talk about not intimidating. All that talk did was give me a target to eliminated next challenge. He may as well have painted a red circle on his chest. I don't mind either way; with Heather gone this game just got a whole lot easier.

_*End Confessional*_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to everyone who wanted Izzy to come back. I wanted her back too but I could only do one person. Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
